FOREVER LOVE
by fahaar
Summary: from 'we belong together' and 'beauty and the little beast', the story continues...
1. one

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Maki Murakami. But other than that, it's mine.  
__Beta helper wanted – Help please, somebody

* * *

_

**_Lex nii chan!!! Waaaittt foooorrrr meeeee!!!  
_**_17 years old Tohma turned to his back. Reaching his hand out, smiled to his precious little brother.  
__**Come on June, you're a little slower.  
**__The younger boy hurried his walk. His beloved brother are waiting for him. They are going up to the hill to watch the sun rise, just like their ritual routine. Laughing happily, he started to run to the older boy. Unfortunately, his leg tripped on one of the old trees root and fall down.  
__**Junior!!!**_

**Junior!!!  
**Thoma woke up from his dream, painted heavily. All of his body covered with sweats. Still clutching to his comforter, he glance to the alarm clock. 3:48 am in the morning. Sighed, that dream had waked him out from his sleep, that means, no more sleep after this. Shaking his head, he climbed off the bed, but before that, he planted a soft kiss to his sleeping wife's forehead. _Love you. _Mika turn around and murmured something about 'stupid brothers'. She probably scolds her brothers in the dream now. Thoma started walk to the study. Including this night, he doesn't know the exact counts for how many nights he woke up like that? And for he knows, he had dream over the boy for the countless time. Junior, his precious little brother that he missed so much in the 16 years.  
**June… I miss you.  
**Tears started leak from his eyes.

XXX

**Good morning sunshine…  
**Stretching up his arms and opening his eyes, Shuichi present the sweetest smile he can gave to his lover. Yuki returned the smile and slowly reach Shuichi into his arms and wrapped him. Shuichi's now on top his lover body snuggled to Yuki's chest to find comfort. The scene just looks like a boy who lying on his back hugging his most favorite huge teddy bear.  
**Eiri…  
****Hmm…  
****Will this last?  
****If you want to.  
****Off course I want to!  
****Then it will.  
****Promise.  
****You have my word.  
**Tilting up his head, Violet meets the gold. They stared at each other without blinking. Communicates without words, they understood each other. Shuichi reach up to kiss Yuki's lips – slow and soft.  
**Thank you love. I love you Eiri.  
**Shuichi snuggled back to Yuki's chest. Yuki tightened his wrap. _I love you too, Shu. _Yep, he really loves Shuichi and he can't imagine his life without Shuichi. He doesn't want Shuichi apart from him. And that's why he proposed his lover to married him on the last Valentine day. He wants to tide the knot with Shuichi. With that, Shuichi 100 percent will be his. _You know me better than anyone ever has or ever will. Dakara, I wanted to make you mine, legally. _Yuki's eyes opened when alarm clock started to chimes up. _Damn the clock. Next time I should pull off the plug.  
_Lazily Shuichi started to move from Yuki's body. But suddenly Yuki increased his grip on Shuichi. Puzzled, Shuichi look up to meat Yuki's face. _Oh no! His naughty face again. Oh no! oh noooo!  
_**Ummm… Eiri, I need to go.  
**Still not release his lover, Yuki shake his head.  
**No.  
****Duty calling… pleeeaaassss Eiri.  
****No.  
****Eiiirrrrii… K will shot my hea … mmmfffff…  
**Yuki cut his words with a very fierce kiss. Kissing him eagerly, his tongue fighting with Shuichi's for dominance. Shuichi moaned softly and his breath coming quicker. Don't know when and how, now their position was switch. Yuki is now on top yet the kissing still continues. Breaking the kiss, he smiles to Shuichi,  
**I'll take you to your work place later…**

XXX

**La Li Ho!!!  
**A very energetic and happy Shuichi bouncing to the studio shocking everyone in there. He was late for work almost 3 hours. Everybody in the studio looking at him now – furiously.  
**I'm sorry for the late everyone. Don't look at me with that face, please…  
**He's using his puppy eyes begging for forgiveness from his band-mate. It's not his fault to coming late, all Yuki's fault. He even waked up before the alarm clock chimes. But, Yuki slowed him down, gave him the 'hard session' early in the morning. Sighed, _I'm still sore from the night before, and plus this morning… _blush. Hiro stepped forward to his best friend and give him a knock to the head with his book on his hand.  
**Ouch!  
****Ouch?  
****Oooouuuuuccccchhhhh!!!!  
****Baka! Why are you late?  
****I… I …  
**Another knock to his head  
**Lucky K and Sakano got meeting, if not…  
**Shaking his head, Hiro sighed and smack him with another knock.  
**Nakano, it's ok for now.  
**Suguru cut Hiro from behind. Shuichi and Hiro look at Suguru with puzzle. It's not him to defend Shuichi. What's wrong with him?  
Shaking his head, **you don't get it, don't you Nakano san?  
****Get what?  
****There.  
**He pointed at Shuichi's neck. Hiro turn to look back. There he can see what he didn't saw before, a very fresh bite mark planted on his smooth neck. Aha, now he gets it.  
**What? What? Whaaaatttt?  
****Shindou, you didn't notice it? What a dumb!  
****Shuichi, I hate to said that, but I agree with Fujisaki, what a dumb!  
****I don't know what are you two talking about? Tell me.. tell me.. tell meeeeeee!  
****Nice outfit today you wore, Shindou.  
****Huh?**

_After the session they got Shuichi take a nap for half and hour to restored his energy. Waking from his rest, he frantically likes a mad man rushing to the shower to take his bath. He didn't have time to look or face the mirror. Finished with the bathroom, he rushing to the bedroom to find his cloths. His eyes became bigger when he saw his outfit laying on the bed. Scanning around the room to find Yuki, his eyes caught Yuki standing learning the wardrobe, smiling at him.  
__**I know you're running out of time, so I pick up the outfit for you.  
**__**Oh Eiri, thanks so much.  
**__Bouncing to Yuki and hugging him affectionately. There's nothing wrong with the outfit, like his usual outfit – Bermuda Khaki pants and V-shape neck long sleeves shirt. Shuichi started to put on his shirt while Yuki went out from bedroom heading to kitchen, saying something about making coffee. _

_**Eiiirrriiii… I'm done with the clothing. Can we go now? **Shuichi ran towards the kitchen to catch his lover doing. There in the kitchen, Yuki sit elegantly having his coffee.  
__**Here your drink. Finish it and we go off.  
**__**But Eiri, I'm late already.  
**__Shuichi saw his lover narrowed his golden eyes and his lips smirked.  
__**You are already late dear, do you want to make it MORE late?  
**__Hearing that, quickly Shuichi grabs his mug and drink what ever Yuki had mad for him with only few gulps.  
__**Haaaah! I'm full. Can we go now?  
**__**Baka! Yes, come on.  
**__**Don't call me ba... mmmfffff…  
**__Yuki shut Shuichi's mouth with his style. He could feel Shuichi smiling into the kiss as he wrapped he arms around his neck.  
__**I love you. **Yuki confessed when the kiss ended.  
__**And I love you MORE!  
**__With that, both of the love birds hand in hand, side by side, walked out through the apartment door, ready to face another day of their live._

**Hellllooo… Shindou?  
****Huh? Oh yes, my outfit. Yuki, I mean Eiri, he's the one who pick up this cloth for me. What's wrong with it?  
****Nakano, would you please shows him the 'thing'.  
**Hiro grabbed Shuichi's shoulder led him to the big mirror hanging on the studio wall. Shuichi jumped in shock after witnessed the 'thing' that his friends talked about. That 'territory mark' by Yuki was so clear and… _I'm so territoried by Yuki.  
_**Eiri no baka!!! He knew it and he saw it, still he gave me this shirt to ware!!!  
**He turned around to look at his friends; both of them just watched him with a funny face. Few seconds after that, they burst into uncontrolled laughed.  
**I'm so busted.**

* * *

end of chapter one 


	2. two

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Maki Murakami. But other than that, it's mine.  
Beta helper wanted – Help please, somebody

* * *

_

Yuki stepped inside the large room on the top of NG building. After he sends Shuichi to his work place, he headed to the highest level of the building; he wanted to greet his brother in law. He doesn't have to get the permission to get into the room. The secretary already knows him. Nodding her head confirming Tohma still in the office, Yuki entered the room without knocking. Scanning around, he found what he looking for. Tohma was sitting in his big comfortable chair, facing back from the door. He was stared blankly at the glass wall. Yuki walked near him and stand leans again the glass wall as well, looking at him. Surprising Tohma doesn't notice him. He so preoccupied with his thought.

_Something was bordering him.. I wonder what?  
_Tick tock tick tock…  
_Five minute has past. Well, give him another more time.  
_Tick tock tick tock…  
_Another five minutes also gone. Yet he still didn't notice me. Hmm…  
_Tick tock tick tock…  
_Twenty minutes! I have enough. Let's roll!_

**Yo, Seguchi!**

XXX

_Tohma ran towards the boy who falls down. He was so nervous and terrified. What if something bad happen to his brother? What if his brother was badly injured? What if… what if… there's so much 'what if' in his head! He stopped when he reach at the prone boy. The boy was shivered. Slowly he went down to his feet; his hand softly touched the boy's shoulder.  
__**J.. June, are you ok brother?  
**__He could see his brother shook his head and slowly tried to sit up. God, he saw both of June's knees were bleeding as well as with his left elbow. Quickly he took out his handkerchief and wiped off the blood. June winced in motions, shut his eyes while clutch his fist. But the boy didn't cry at all. Tohma watched the boy tried his best to surpass his pains.  
__**June, stop it! Let the tears out, just cry. It's ok to cry.  
**__After that, he could see the boy down his head, sobbing hard. The tears came down flow less like rain. Tohma watch him for seconds, not even realize that his tears were also coming down. All in his life, he couldn't stand to watch when June was sad, and now, even worse – June was crying. His precious little brother was crying!  
__**Oh June!  
**__He grabbed June into his arms and embraced him tightly. Enough to make June calmed him down. Both of them sat on the ground wrapped on each other without saying a single word. Still sobbing, June tilted his head faced Tohma.  
__**Lex nii chan **__(sobs) __**you told me **__(sobs) __**that **__(sobs) __**a Seguchi cannot**__ (sobs) __**cry…**__ (Sobs and sobs).  
Smiled, Tohma wept the tears from June's beautiful eyes. He could see the other boy smiled back to him. And he felt small fingers tried to weep his tears performing at his eyes either. Yes, screw the rules; he was also cried with the boy.  
__**forget the rules, June.  
B-But, g-grand p-papa **__(sob)__** will not like it.  
It's ok; it will be our little secret. Will you keep it with me?  
Ye-Yes **__(sob)  
Nodding his head, the boy snuggled into Tohma arms to find comfort. And without any hesitated, Tohma kissed the boy's forehead and wrapped him protectively. He loved June so much with all his heart. And he will do anything to gathered the smiled from June's face. Anything._

_...Side by side...  
...With you till the end...  
...I'll always be the one to firmly hold your hand...  
...No matter what is said or done...  
...our love will always continue on…_

**Yo, Seguchi!**

XXX

Back to reality, Tohma blinked his eyes few times. Then he noticed who is standing near him leaned against the glass wall. _Eiri, what his doing here? When did he coming? Why I didn't notice him before?  
_**Don't stare to me like that, Seguchi. Geez, what's wrong with you?  
**Shaking his head, Tohma stand up from his sit. He suddenly felt dizzy, as if the world was spinning. _Weird, why everything's spinning? _Rubbing his head, he tried to balance his body from shaking. Yuki watched him curiously.  
**Are you all right?  
Yes, I'm fine. I had better get back to my work.  
You don't look fine to me. Rest for a minute will not kill you.  
**Again Tohma felt the world spinning. He felt even dizzier through him. His vision blurred as he looked up at Yuki. Tohma grew weaker, his eyes drooped then slowly closed, and he dimly felt Yuki's tried to hold him from collapsed as he drifted off into unconsciousness.  
**Seguchi! Hey, Seguchi! **

Yuki's eyes became wider. _What the heck happened to him? _He carried Tohma and placed him onto the sofa at the side of the room. The without any doubt, he reach out his cell phone and make a call to their family's doctor. Asking him to come over to NG building as soon as possible. While waiting for the doctor arrive, Yuki sat onto one of the sofa and carefully watched his brother in law. He studied him slowly. He notices a great black shadow under Tohma's eyes, and he looks pale and exhausted. _Just how many days this old man didn't get his sleeps? _Tohma tossing his head around like having a bad dream_. Or maybe his having a nightmare. _He mumbled something on his mouth. Yuki's eyes narrowed as he came closer, knelt beside Tohma face. _What's happening now? Where is the damn doctor?! _Suddenly Tohma moved his hand up, look as he wanted to reach something. Yuki quickly catch his hand, bring it back to his chest and hold him for a while. The hand was cold as ice, make him begin to worry. Even though he always ignored the old man, but deep down his icy heart, he cared for that man. He knows Tohma since him 12 years old. On that time, Tohma only 22, started to date his sister. They got married when he was fifteen and moved out to New York. And the best thing was, he joined them to New York. Tohma really taken care of him protected him from anything even if it is a mosquito. Sometimes he was sick with the way Tohma protected him – over reacted. Seem like Tohma afraid of losing him. And sometimes he puzzled with Tohma's behavior, naturally good in baby-sit him as if he got a little brother. Coz for him to know, Tohma was the one and only child in his family, and carried the name of Seguchi.  
Yuki back to reality again when he felt Tohma tighten his grip on Yuki's hand. Suddenly he begins to cry and whimper, yet his eyes still close.

**June… please…  
**_June? Who's June? Man ...woman...?  
_**Don't… don't please… please…  
**Tohma tossing his head again. His temperature start to rising up and his forehead fill with sweat. His nightmare became worst.  
**Don't leave me… June… please…  
**_So this June leave him behind. Must be a very important person to him. Who is this person?  
_**Please… pleaseeee…..  
**_Important than Mika? Important than me? That's impossible! Wait! I do not jealous, do I?  
_A loud knocks from outsite and the door open few seconds after that. Doctor Hata finally arrives. Yuki slowly free his hand from Tohma and make way for the doctor examine him. He needs to call Mika and inform her about her husband conditions. She has the right to know.

**Hello Mika, I have news for you, not a good one…**

XXX

_(a.n. this is not Tohma's memory. this is a dream)__  
__**Lex nii chan… help… help me…  
**__In the cold mystic night, Tohma could see Junior was taken away from him by somebody. The boy was crying and whimpering, reached up his hand to Tohma asking for helped. Tohma tried his best to get closer to them. But strangely, the fast he ran, the further they got away.  
__**Let him go you bastard!!!  
**__But the stranger didn't look after him. He just holds Junior in his arm, never let him go. Tohma couldn't see his face. Even if he tried so hard, he just couldn't. From the figured of the body, he knew that person was a man. But his face, he couldn't – blurred; liked something was blocked his eyes to registered the face.  
__**Don't go, please! Don't take him from me!  
**__He can't catch them. He stopped for a while for taking his breath. Oddly, that person stopped also.  
__**Please don't leave me, let him go. Let June go.  
**__He started to walk slowly towards them. But when he started to take his first step, the stranger also takes a step to back off. He can't get close to them. He watched them with terrified eyes. He doesn't understand at all. Looked like he loosing June yet the boy still there. He just can watch him but can't get close to him. He and June are too close to each other yet too far to reach. He can't take it, he just can't! Every step that he make to reach them, in the same time they were taken the steps aback.  
__**Lex nii chan…  
**__June no longer whimpered. Seem like he gave up already. He just looked at Tohma with watery eyes.  
__**Don't give up June! Don't leave me!  
It's ok; this man will take care of me…  
No.. please… please June.. please… please… please…  
**__Tohma was on his knees, begging for them. He wanted his brother so badly. Why that stranger must take June? Why must the stranger tease him like that? Why must June? Why not another person? There are so much people in this world, but why must June? Why? WHY?  
__**It is the time I must take him with me. I'm sorry Master Alex. Let him go so peace will come for both of you. Please let him go…  
**__Strange voiced echoes around over the place make Tohma's body chilled and shivered. That voice, why he can't remember the owner of the voice although he was very familiar with the voice. He pressed his brain to work but it seems useless. Why he can't remember? WHY?  
__**You're asking me to let go my live? The beats of my heart? How can I? No! I refuse!  
**__Tohma shakes his head violently. How the bastard could ask him such a question like that? How could him?  
__**I'm sorry master Alex, you will and you must. Now, I must go with Master Chris. It's time to let him go. Permanently. Good bye young master.  
**__Tohma stand up quickly and started to chase them. But this time, the man didn't wait for him any longer.  
__**Lex niii chaaaannnnn…don't worrrrryyy… I just go to better place. I love yoouuuu…  
**__June's voice was the last things he heard from the figures in front of him. After that, both of them disappeared. Poofff.. Just like that.  
__**June…  
**__He whispered. Then he started to screamed.  
__**Come back here, SEGUCHI CHRIS TSUBASA!!!  
**__But nothing happen. June was gone. Forever._

XXX

Mika rushed to the NG building as soon as possible after she received the phone call from Yuki. She broke all the red lights over the traffic. She doesn't care if she receives the traffic summons; she can afford to pay for them. For now, her mind was focus on his beloved husband. Arrived at the NG area, she blocked Sakano's car by parked her car behind it. _Hell I care!_

XXX

Doctor Hata just went off two minutes ago. Nothing deadly serious with his brother in law, just lack of sleep and over stress. But he really needs a few days rest to restored his strength back. A week would be just nice for him. Yuki watched Tohma sleep while waiting for Mika. In his life, just once he watched Tohma cried – the day when he killed Kitazawa. But today… _strength… what the hell is happening? I never saw him so wrecked like this. _

**Where is him? **Yuki snapped to reality when he heard something. Turning his head around, he look at Mika and waved her to come and joined him at the sofa.

**He is here. **Mika rushed to them only slow down when she saw her husband laid peacefully on the sofa. She knelt beside Tohma and brushed few hairs on the forehead.

**He looked pale. What happen, Eiri? In detail please. **Mika stand up and take a sit beside Yuki. She really needs to know the exact things, from A to Z.

**To start with, today I dropped 'my brat' here since he's late for his work. **Yuki started his story clear and steady.

**Later, since that I'm here, so I went here to greet him. **Mika just listened to him without interrupting.

**When I entered this room, I noticed that he was looking outside the wall, thinking of something. He seems so preoccupied with that thought. **Yuki stopped for a second to clear his throat. _I need my cigar._

**I stand near him, leaned at the wall for twenty minutes, but he still didn't notice me. Then I have to take him back to reality, so I called him. Back in here, he just stared at me without blinking. Suddenly he waked up, saying something about get back to his work. **_Damn nicotine carving! I really need my cigar now. Or Shuichi!_

**He began to swaying and shaking after that. I manage to catch him before he collapsed and fainted. Put him on to the sofa and called up for Doctor Hata. While Doctor Hata checked on him, I called you. The end.**

Mika narrowed her eyes, staring at Yuki with the killer stared. Actually, it is Uesugi's trademark to have the kind of stared. People who don't used to know them, will be ran off or shocked off when they so those stared. And now, Mika's using it and Yuki doesn't like it.

**There's something more that you didn't tell me. Spilt it out.  
**_Darn her, should I told her about the mumbled things? What if she'll break her heart?  
_**Oh, Doctor Hata asks him to take rest for the whole weeks. **_Hehehe. Safe!  
_**Eiri!  
**_Stupid woman! Damn!  
_**Nothing important, just mumbled in his sleep.  
Then?  
As I said, nothing important!  
Everything concerning my husband is important to me.  
**_What a stubborn woman!  
_**Eiri!  
Ya ya! He cried.  
He cried?!  
Uh huh! Cried and whimpered. About a person, asking not to leave him.  
Cried and whimpered! That's important to me. You are such an ass.  
Hey, I just wanted to protect you.  
From what?  
Broken heart!  
HUH?  
YES! He thinks of another person and even cried for that person. And for my concern, he only cares for you. **_And me!  
_**And you, idiot!  
**_hell yes! busted! _**Now you get the point.  
**Mika silent for a moment, she tried hard to think. _Tohma cried and whimpered, asking not to leave him? Does he cheating on me? Cried and whimpered… hmmm… oh! Masaka… _

**Eiri! June, the person name was June, wasn't it?  
**Hah! How did she know? Mind reader? Wow, my sister's the greatest!  
**Yes! **Yuki calmed himself down as best as he can. He don't want to show Mika how impressed him to her.  
**And Sis, how did you know? **Stay cool man.. stay cool…  
**Because, he never hide his secret from me, that's why. He told me everything about his life, past and present, now and then. And… and this June, was the most precious person in this world that he loved so much. So much!  
Was?  
Yes Eiri, was. Now, he's... gone.

* * *

**

end of chapter two

* * *

IQ test – what is Tohma real name? hehehe… tick tock tick tock…

* * *


	3. three

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Maki Murakami. But other than that, it's mine.  
__Lots of grammar error. Sorry………  
_

* * *

To my all reviewers in the chapter 2, Geminirose, Masami half dog demon, obsession14-c, and ChrnoCreations, thanks!

* * *

Answer for IQ test previous chapter.  
_**Seguchi Alex Tohma**_

* * *

**  
And we off**

All the eyes in the studio look at him when he said that words. But before one of the Bad Luck members open their mouth to said something, quickly K continued his speech.

**For a tea break.  
**_Saved!_

All heads dropped frustrated. Today was so hard for them. K was very straight to all of them. He forced them none stop works especially the guitar player, he got the worst. Every movement made by Hiro, will get the murderous glance by his manager. He can't go anywhere, just the music studio. Even, K would escort him to the toilet when he needed to go there. The worst part in his nightmare was, he even can't touch his cell phone. The situation supposedly not that worst if Hiro not tried to skip his work AGAIN, or not tried to disappear AGAIN.

He became quite naughty for the past two three weeks. And everybody even Sakano admit he's naughtier than Shuichi. It was 'the power of love', YES it's true, but what had turned him so obsessed, made everybody run out of idea. He's keeping a secret, in fact, a huge secret; even his best friend can't get through about it. Day dreams all the time, smiling for 24 hours, talking long through the phone as if there's no tomorrow – he got it so bad.

**Yes! Tea break!  
**Shuichi exclaimed happily. He finally got his rest. Like a happy little puppy, Shuichi bounced and jumped around the studio. He felt so relieve after brainstormed his head for few hours ago.

**Ne, K san, can you buy for me some cold drink? I just wanna stay in the studio. Please…  
**Shuichi asked K politely plus his using his puppy eyes. To the truth, he was really tired to go out, so he just slammed on one of the couch.

**Shu-chan, in time like this, you should go out and spread your wings and enjoy your freedom, my dear best buddy.  
**Hiro said out loud with the sparkling eyes.  
**This the only time you can do what ever you want to do.  
**He added. Aura of happiness lingered around his body.  
**And for me, my wish to the magic genie K, is MY CELL PHONE!**

K narrowed his eyes when he heard the sentences. He's about to say something to Hiro but suddenly he changed his mind. Act like Hiro was invisible, he talk to Shuichi.

**As you wish master Shuichi, I will get you some cold drink.  
**Before Shuichi said something, K winked his eyes towards him, automatically made Shuichi understand and played along with K's games.

**Thanks genie. Good genie. I'm very proud of you.  
**Shuichi smiled proudly and winked towards K. _Let's the games on. _He can feel that Hiro was gave him a deadly glared but he felt enjoyed to teased him like this.

**And master Shuichi, anything beside your drink that you wish for?  
**_Hahaha! Served you right Hiro-kun! I'm the evil genie. _K was just added the sweet red big cherry topping on the cup cake that he just made with Shuichi. From the side of his eyes, he can see Hiro was ready to blow off.

**Hello, I'm still here if yo…  
**All Hiro can managed though before his words were cut off by Shuichi.

**That's a very good one genie. I wish for phone charger since my phone run out battery.  
**_Oh shit! Hiro gonna kill me after this. _He can't help it but grinned widely at Suguru who from the beginning watched their drama quietly. Secretly, Suguru was enjoyed his team mate teasing Hiro.

**I'll arrange for that. In the mean time,  
**K put his left hand in his pocket and pulled off his own cell-phone and hand it to Shuichi while his eyes glanced at Hiro.  
**You can use mine first while waiting for me to get those things you wish for, Master Shuichi.  
**_Oh yes, no doubt! I'm sure that I'm the one who going to be shot by my own gun after this._

**Umm… thanks genie, but I think that phone not yours, it is Hiro's if you look at it closely and if…  
**Before Shuichi finished with his speech, a movement as speed as lightning flied across between his and K face. Stunned by that, both of them stared with each other for a moment and only breaks after they heard a big gaps from Suguru. Spontaneously they turn to look at him.

**Fujisaki-kun, what wrong?  
**They ask him in unison. He said nothing but his hand pointed up to Hiro who now standing near the exit door. Both of the men quickly turned around only to find that Hiro evil smile and waved to them. And on his right hand,

**No way!  
**K shouted out loud. The cell-phone at his left hand was gone!

**Give it back to me, you sleuth. You are not allowed to touch it before your job is done.  
**– searching for his grenade.

**Well it is done for today, bye every one! God bless you all!  
**Hiro grabbed his bag pack and dashed out from the studio. He was so fast.

**You're not easily going out from here!**  
K shouted while chased after him, off from the studio either. He's going to get Hiro's ass back to work. He don't care how but he's going to drag that brat back.

**Rest in peace Hiro.  
**Shuichi shake his head thinking out what gonna happen between Hiro and K, made him shudder a bit. He eyes close slowly ready to enter the world of 'rest'. But snapped open suddenly when he heard chuckled from Suguru. _That boy chuckled? Heck! Why? _

**I hope he really can rest in peace.  
**_Oh… that was all about. Hiro… sometimes, you are just dumb. _

**Yeah Fujisaki-kun, where ever he will be, I'm hope he'll find his peace. He just so not Hiro between this weeks. And I wonder why he acted so weird.  
**It is the truth. He really doesn't know what cause to Hiro this time. When he asked to that man, all he got just stupid smiled from Hiro as for the answered. And he keep asking and asking, still get the same answers over and over again. The day that he stopped from asked him the question was the day that Hiro made the statement that he will tell him everything when he was ready.

**Do you really don't know why he acted like that?  
**Suguru leaned casually against the wall while shoved his hands into the pockets of his pant.  
**Come on, get real!**

**I know nothing. It's true.  
**Shuichi move his face forward and put his chin on his palm while his right hand elbowing his knees, staring at Suguru, who now walked towards him from the wall. He shifted to the other side of the couch, made a space for Suguru to slammed down either followed by a very long sighed.

**He was totally weird between the weeks.  
**Shuichi ran a hand over his shining pink hair.  
**I really can't get through him.  
**He bent his head down, burying his face in his palms. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Suguru watched him closely. Guilt washed over his nerve system. He should not have to ask such a question to Shuichi. As if he doesn't trust that boy. _He was so sad, inside. And he looked so vulnerable and fragile.  
_**I'm sorry. Are you mad? At me?  
**He felt terrible now. He never thought Shuichi will be so sad regardless the whole situation. All day long between the weeks, Shuichi was acted normal like he always did. Shuichi removed his hand from his face and slowly faced Suguru. His alluring eyes meet with Suguru's.

**I have no reasons to mad at you, don't be stupid ok?  
**Calmly he answered his friend's question.  
…**just I'm mad with my self, that's all.  
**He ended it with a very genuine smile, yet the sad still remains in his eyes.

_What does he mean he's mad at himself?  
_Suguru studied the singer with question mark on his head. Shuichi was always acted weird or stupid all the time, but this time, he seems so determined with his weirdness. And to tell the truth, the keyboardist doesn't like it. Still staring at Shuichi, Suguru continued with his question.  
**Yourself? Why you're mad at yourself?**

Sighed deeply, Shuichi run away from Suguru's glares.  
**You know… he's now in the world of loves. **

**Yes, everybody can see that.  
**_What's the point?_

**So he doesn't need people around him.  
**_He needs no one, just his Ayaka. _

**Hmmm?  
**_I'm still blurred here. What's he gonna tell me?_

**Even me.  
**_I've done that to him last year. Everything in I do was Yuki, Yuki and Yuki._

**Huh? And what's the connection behind 'I'm mad with my self'?  
**Suguru eyes narrowed watching the singer seriously. He almost gets the answer from their conversation. Shuichi was sad because of Hiro, but he was mad at himself.

**When I totally crazy for Eiri last year, I…  
**Shuichi stopped for a while, breath slowly, and then turn back his eyes to face Suguru.

**I almost ignored him.  
**_I ignore him! The best friend of my life. Hiro - My brother, my savior, my diary. _

From the eyes, Suguru knows that the boy beside him was so sad. He never saw those eyes so sad like this before. Not even when Shuichi had fought with Yuki before. Slowly, he reached out his hand and patted on Shuichi's shoulder, tried to comfort his friend.

**I'm not doing that on purpose, I know he knew that.  
**Once again Shuichi bent his head down, burying his face in his palms, but this time, he sweeps the tears that start gathered in his eyes. Sighed softly, he leaned his head and his back at the couch, closing his eyes.  
**And now, I understand how bad I had torn his heart. God! Fujisaki-kun, he must be so sad last year when I pay all my attention to Eiri. I never realize that until now. **

Suguru keep continued watching the singer. Now he got the whole points. Shuichi mad at himself because he made Hiro sad last year.

**I felt so guilty, you know Fujisaki-kun?  
**_Hiro must felt that I had left him alone, he must felt that I not wanted him anymore.. He must felt that I'd betrayed him... Kami-sama, what have I done! I'm sorry Hiro.  
_Shuichi's eyes suddenly snapped open then he sit up straight and facing Suguru. His large purple eyes stared at Suguru's seriously.

**D.. don't look at me like that.  
**_Because when you're __so __serious__ like that, I don't recognize you anymore._

**Ne Fujisaki-kun, I don't know why I blabber those things to you. But somehow I feel release. And..  
**Shuichi pause a while, thinking about the next words.  
**And would you please keep this conversation just between you and me.**

Suguru narrowed his eyes focus on what had Shuichi said to him. He understands it clearly. Shuichi wanted him to keep what he done telling him as a secret. Sure, he can do that. Beside, he is not the kind of person who had the big mouth. Agreeing with Shuichi, he nodded his head.

After receiving the answered from Suguru, Shuichi back to his previous position, leaning his back and head at the couch, closing his eyes.  
**Thanks, I owed you that.**

_**Bamggggg!!!!!!!!**_

Both of the men shocked at the very first. Automatically they focus at the entrance door where the loud sound begins with. It was K! By the look at his face, they know, he lost Hiro! His face was so frustrated. Hiro wins again. Way to go Hiro!  
Shuichi whispered something to Suguru and he replies it in whispered too.

**Fujisaki-kun,  
****Shindou san,  
****This is bad,  
****This is terrible,  
****Should we say it?  
****Yes we should.**

Both of the young men standing at once, looking at their crazy maniac manager, saying something out loud to the man, in unison plus their pleading eyes.

**WHEN LIFE IS WOE,  
AND HOPE IS DUMB,  
THE WORLD SAYS, "GO!"  
THE GRAVE SAYS, "COME! **

K watched them silently, his face all burned up. Looks like he gonna explode in anytime soon… Three... Two... One... He was not able to hold it anymore. He burst into a big laugh. Indeed very huge laughs that no one had evidence it. He laughs and laughs and laugh and he cannot stop it. It was their faces, or it was their pleading eyes, or it was their unison, or it was how their wanted to save their life, or… there's so much to describe. But the older man was really entertained by them. Sitting hard on the floor, to sit cross-legged, K tried to catch his breath, while tried to stop his laughs.

Shuichi and Suguru approached him slowly. They also sat on the floor in front of their still red faced manager, looking at him.

**K-san, are… are you alrite?  
**Anxiously, Suguru asked him. Seriously, he never saw K like that before. This was the first time. Shuichi who sit beside him nodding his head agree with the question.

K looked at both of them, he had calmed down now. No more laughing maniacally, and the smiles on his face, was so sweet. A genuine smile from the heart.

**Where do you guys get the quotation?  
****It was Shindou-san's idea.  
****It was our idea, Fujisaki-kun.  
****Yeah, but you're the one who came with it.  
****Oh rite, hehehe, so K-san, do you like it?**

K watched them alternately, soft gleamed was formed in his eyes. It was warm and affection. Today was his rough day. He got fight with Sakano, his grenade was out off bullets, and dealing with Nakano Hiroshi… he really had enough. He was truly in a bad mood when he entered the studio. But thanks to both of them, all of his tension washed away.

**Come on child, let's go to the cafeteria. **

XXX

_**Lex nii chan…  
**__Tohma stopped his reading when his precious little brother approached him. With the look from the face, he know June were about to ask him something. There's something about June that he loves the most. Although he was just four years old, but his capability to think was older than his age. He was too matured and too intelligent to be a four years old boy. _

_**What it is June?  
**__June sat near him with question mark linger all over his face._

_**I've just heard something about 'curiosity killed the cat'. Ne Lex nii chan, why must it kill the cat?  
**__Tohma stunned by the question. How could a four years old boy ask him something like that? And although he knows the answer, it seem like he can't find a way to explain it to June. It was too complicated. He can't just tell him that the sentence came by Ben Johnson and the original was sound like this – '__...Helter skelter, hang sorrow, care will kill a cat, up-tails all, and a pox on the hangman.'  
It was too much for him._

_**Hmm… June dear, it was a very old proverb. It comes around in the year of 1598 or something like that.  
**__June quietly listened to every word that came out from his Lex nii chan's mouth. He paid all his attention to Tohma. He wants to know every detail that he wanted to know._

_**And maybe that time, the author got the inspirations from watching a cat doing his curiosity thing and died.  
**__June narrowed his eyes watched Tohma closely demand for further explanation._

_**Maybe the cat curious about the fish in the lake, jumped into the lake tried to catch it. What would happen to the cat?  
**__Bingo, Tohma secretly hope that idea will help him._

_**Poor that cat, he can't swim. He surely drowns itself to death.  
**__Tohma smiled to his brother. _

_**See, the cat died because of his curiosity. It just my assumption, but I can see you get the picture, right?**_

_**Oh Lex nii chan, you are so genius to give me the explanation likes that. I know if you tell me the whole history of the proverb, then I'll explode. Right? Thank you so much. ** _

_He knew that will come. Tohma just knew it. Too genius to be four years old boy. He should be six or seven or more than that. Reaching out his hand, his gestured to June to sit on his lap. And the boy did._

_**Ne, Lex nii chan, maybe if the author saw not a cat, but a mouse, then it will go like this, 'curiosity killed the mouse'. Am I right or am I right?  
**__He received a chuckle from Tohma who embraced him from behind. Slowly, he leaned again his back at the Tohma chest. Smiled proudly._

_**Yes you're right, brother dear. They died because they curious.  
**__Suddenly June snapped out from his seat turned his body to face Tohma, grinned widely. _

_**Nii chan, they died because of curiosity, then you should remember this.  
**__This time Tohma narrowed his eyes watched Junior demand for explanation. _

_**This is my proverb. Property of Seguchi Chris Tsubasa. 'Curiosity killed the Curiousitor'. Hahaha... ** _

_Tohma burst into laugh when June finished his line. He don't know where does the idea come from or how? But the sentence itself had touched his heart.  
__**June dear, there's no such things called curiousitor. **_

_**There's no such thing called that? Hmmm… curiousitor… curiousitor… curiousitor…  
**__Suddenly he jumped off from Tohma lap, standing straight facing his brother. His large violet eyes gazed through Tohma's green charming eyes. His lips were smiling from satisfaction idea that he just got from his genius brain.  
__**Ne, ne, Lex nii chan, it is just a proverb. It doesn't matter how the word usage, right? **_

_Tohma nodded his head agreed with the sentences. He smiled proudly to his brother. June knew how to use his brain wisely. One day, this younger boy before his eyes will make Seguchi's family proud of him. Sure._

_**So, I will use this 'curiousitor' word as for my first proverb. You should write it somewhere in your notebook so you will remember it.**_

_**No need to write it anywhere June, coz' I already memorized it. And I will never ever forget it. **_

_**Really?  
**__Puppy eyes._

_**Nah, I lied to you.  
**__Evil grin._

_**Leeeexxxxx nnnniiiiiiii chhhaaaaannnnnnn…..!  
**__June attacked him by jump on his lap._

_**June, I will never forget it. Never.  
**__Hugging June affectionately._

_**Ne Lex nii chan,  
**__Tugging on his shirt_

_**Hmm…  
**__Answered it lazily._

_**Say that words again, please…  
**__Pleading._

_**What word?  
**__Pretend not to understand._

_**Ne… that word  
**__Still tugging on his shirt._

…  
_Take a breath_

…  
_Silently waiting._

_Slowly, Tohma said the magic words.  
__**Side by side  
With you till the end  
I'll always be the one to firmly hold your hand  
No matter what is said or done  
our love will always continue on**_

_**I love you, nii chan.**_

XXX

**Here your green tea.  
**K handed to Shuichi his drink while the boy busies himself with his thought. Shuichi, since three of them arrived at the cafeteria, he choose to sit down while waiting for his friends buying something to drink.

**Thanks, K-san. **

Suguru joined them few seconds after that. He bought for them some doughnuts and sandwiches. All of them ate quietly before interrupted by Shuichi's phone

Ta-iki wa somaru  
akaku nureta yubisaki ni  
habatakenu chou no namida  
Subete wa suna ni naru  
shining, make you cry…

It's was Yuki.

**You said your phone running out of battery.  
**Suguru asked him while eating his sandwich.

**Nah, I just wanted to tease Hiro.  
**Shuichi shake his head. Pushing the button, quickly he answered the call.

**Hi dear, miss me?  
****Yeah brat missed you a lot.  
****Waaa Eiri… the more you missed me, the more I missed you back.  
**He glanced at Suguru and K who still eating, but he knows they are peaking their ears to heard the conversations. He wouldn't mind them. They are his family.

**I went to your studio but nobody there. Where are you?**

**Cafeteria. Having tea break with the others. You know Eiri, today was a hard day. Even I was the one who came late, but K-san didn't mad at me. Because I'm doing my best in my work, so K-san not mad at me. But he's so mad at Hiro. Hiro went crazy all the time. He's just like me when I totally in love with you last year. But don't worry about that because I still love you. A lot. But now, I can control my self. But Hiro got it bad, I don't know what to do anymore. And now he's not here. He ran away after snatched his cell-phone from K-san. K-san chased after him but he failed. And now, only three of us sitting in this cafeteria having our break.  
**'_Sigh + breathe'_

**Done talking?**

**Uh huh. Hey not yet, you said you went to our studio but nobody there. What are you doing there? You're here? In the NG building? **

…  
**Eiri?**

…  
**Eiriiii?**

…  
**E…**

Abruptly Shuichi jump off from his sit when he felt someone lick his left ear from behind. Automatically he run towards K who sitting in front of him across their table seeking for protection. He didn't dare to look who so ever did that to him.

**Why are you running?  
**Suguru who sitting beside K asked him.

**I'm s.. scared…  
**It's all Shuichi can answered him. He was really scared. He even did not look at Suguru or K or that crazy person who had licked his ear. He just standing behind K, keep his eyes on his shoes.

**You scared of me, Shu-chan?  
**Eiri's voice. Shuichi tilted his head to face that person for confirmation. Sure. It was Eiri. Who's now sitting on his previous chair, eating his unfinished doughnut, grinning evilly at him.

**EIRI!!! This is the second time you did this to me FOR GOD SAKE! **

**I know about that. But you look cute when you're frightened. Don't you guys agree with me?  
**Still munched on Shuichi's doughnut, Yuki asked both K and Suguru. In addition, as for the answers, he received a very burst of laugh from both of them. Yuki also contribute a chuckle joining them.

**Why are you still standing there? You don't want to hug me like you always did?  
**Yuki asked Shuichi when he notice that singer still standing behind K.

**You are so meeeaaaannnnn….  
**Shuichi squealed out while hopped towards Yuki, loud enough shake to whole NG building. He hugged Yuki tightly, only released him when heard that guy grasps for some air. Then he made a quick kissed on Yuki's face and settled himself at the free chair beside his lover.

**So, Yuki-san, what make you here?  
**K asked him.

Yuki finished Shuichi doughnut and snatched Shuichi's green tea. He was really hungry since he never eats anything today, only a cup of coffee at the morning. Once again, proudly he drank it until the can was empty. Shuichi and Suguru watched him without a blink on their eyes. Yuki seem so starvation. After wiped his hand and mouth, he answered K question clearly.

**I had been here since morning. Seguchi's not well. He fainted this morning.**

**WHAT?!!!  
**K, Suguru and Shuichi shouted in unison. Once again, NG building was shaking.

Nodded his head, his continued  
**Yes. The doctor's had come and now he's sleeping. **

**Eiri,  
**Shuichi interrupted  
**You never eat anything since morning?**

Yuki nodded his head staring at his lover.  
**And I ate happily my lunch today… Eiri, if I had know.. I… I…  
**Tears started flow from his eyes. How can he enjoyed his food while his lover hungry to death?

**You are such a baka, you know?  
**Yuki wiped the tears and hugged him lovingly. He doesn't care people surrounding who stared at them. For almost a year he had together with Shuichi, he had softened his heart. And he doesn't mind to show his love to his lover openly into the world.  
Shuichi press his face on Yuki's chest, sobbing hardly. He tried his best not to cry. When he cried, Yuki will look miserable and he hates that look. So, all he can do now are tried to calm himself down.

**It is not your fault  
**Yuki patted his hair and rubbed his back slowly. He received a nod from Shuichi. Although Shuichi is a loud, hyperactive and easy going person, but he knows that deep down inside this young man, Shuichi got the super sensitive emotions.

**Eiri  
**Shuichi look at him, he manage to stop his tears. But the sobbing still there.  
**d-did you n-need to order some-something to eat?**

Yuki stared at those red puffy eyes. _Cute! _Instead he reached down, slowly kiss at Shuichi forehead. His lover smiled.  
**No, we will eat out site after this.**

**Yo ho! Hello… Love birds… do you two still remember us…? You know, me and Fujisaki-kun…  
**It was K.

Both of them quickly make turn to their side. They totally forget about K and Suguru, who watched them from the very start. In a flash, Shuichi's face had turn in crimson red. He struggled to get loose from Yuki's embrace. But in reply, Yuki's hold him more tightened, no intense to let go.

**K-san, if you don't mind, I would like to take Shuichi with me now.**

**You want to go home now?  
**Doubt over his face.

**Yes, but before that, we will visit Seguchi first.  
**Still holding Shuichi.

**A ha, I forgot about him.  
**K was completely forgotten about Tohma. He was distracted by both of them. Then he turned to look at Suguru. Yes, they should stop for today. Both of his boys look exhausted. Beside, he got a director to worry about. And he bet that Suguru also worry about his cousin.

**Ok, thanks for today. You may go now, Shuichi-kun. **

**Really K-san? Oh captain my captain, I thank you.  
**Shuichi beaming in joy. Yuki finally released him.

**You are welcome Shuichi-kun. Yuki-san, tell Mika-san Suguru and I will visit her in a very short moment. Class dismisses.**

XXX

Tohma's office

Shuichi sat on the sofa watching the sleeping form of Tohma. Mika and Yuki were the other side of the room, near Tohma's desk arguing something about cigarette. They had started their quarrel since ten minutes ago. So, to save his life, it is better for him to sit quietly on the sofa and look after his boss. He studied Tohma face carefully. He had to admit that Tohma got such a cute baby face. He doesn't even look like a 33 years old man. If he lied to people and tell them he's 25, Shuichi bet people will believe it. _He looks so peaceful in his sleep. _Suddenly Tohma's body begin to stir. Sweat drops covered his forehead. He started to toss and turn his head and his breathing hard.

Shuichi tried to inform Yuki and Mika but there was no response from them. They are still arguing. Thinking how hopeless was them, he ignored them and knelt near his boss. He reaches out his hand to hold Tohma. Tight and secure.

He almost gasped when he realized that suddenly Tohma open his eyes. Violet meets green. There's something in Tohma's green eyes that Shuichi didn't understand. Something warm? Something care? Something love? Something he never seen it before. He can't describe it. But he felt safe and protected. Shuichi back to reality when he felt his hand was squeezed. By Tohma. And he opened his mouth. Say something.

Both Yuki and Mika stop arguing when the heard something comes from the sofa. Slowly, they stepped forward to the source of their curiosity came from.

**June…  
**Tohma's voice was so weak and cracked.

...  
Shuichi didn't answer him. He just silently watched him.

**Don't leave nii chan anymore.  
**Tohma almost cried when he said that words.

**No I won't. Go to sleep, nii chan.  
**Spontaneously, Shuichi answered him. He, himself don't understand why he did that.

**Really? I missed you so much.  
**Tohma's eyelids were hardly fighting back the sleep.

**I missed you too, nii chan.  
**Shuichi cried silently as he saw Tohma dozed off again. Why he felt sad? Why he felt frustrated? He don't understand it. Why?

Yuki embraced him from behind. Neither Mika nor Yuki say a word.  
Speechless.

XXX

* * *

End of Chapter Three.

* * *

IQ test – Shuichi's ringtone, what's the title of the song? Tick tock tick tock… 


	4. four

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Maki Murakami. But other than that, it's mine.  
Lots of grammar error. Sorry………_

* * *

Answer for IQ test previous chapter.  
_**Shinning collection**_

* * *

Both of the love birds arrived at their home's car park safely. From NG building, the just came home straightly. About the dinner at outside, Yuki had canceled it. He decided to cook a simple meal for them. He glanced at his little lover who oddly silence since they left Tohma's office, and he didn't like it. It is annoying when his fiancée was silence. Strange but true.

Shuichi, in the same time turn his head to face his Eiri. He gave his cute smile to Yuki, leaned forward to meet the golden eyes and plastered a soft sweet kiss at his lover lips. Enough to the writer to stepped off from his worried about Shuichi. For a while.

When the lover walking from the car heading to the elevator, Yuki quickly grab Shuichi hands and hold it, never let it go away. Hand in hand, side by side, the love birds make their walk to the elevator. Yuki never let go of their hands, same goes with Shuichi. In the elevator, he even pulls Shuichi closer to him and let his lover leaned at his side while his left hand slid around Shuichi's waist. Hold him tight. But still, the situations still too quiet.

**Eiri…  
**Finally Shuichi open his mouth reveal his sweet voice that Yuki had waited for his dear life. He can felt Yuki has tightened his grip on his waist.

**Hmm…  
**It is all Yuki can manage to utter from his mouth. He doesn't have to make the eye contact with Shuichi. Enough with grip on his lover waist, Shuichi will know he's now paying all his attention to young man beside him.

**I love you. I'll always love you. And I will never stop loving you. No matter what is said or done.  
**He spilled the words slow yet clear. Sincerely.

**And as long as I shall live, only death will tear me apart from you.  
**He moved his head from Yuki's shoulder when he felt his lover's hand wasn't longer wrapped him.

Yuki let go of his grip from Shuichi waist when he heard the statements. Quickly he turned around to face the young man beside him and pinned him towards the elevator wall. And before the young man in front him protested any, he sealed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and loving. The kiss was hot and passionate. The kiss was give and take. The kiss was all about them, all about love. Only broken when the elevator 'ding' to open. Yuki sighed and pushed his body from his lover. He manage a smile when he saw Shuichi still daze from the kissed before, reaching out and took his lover hand and lead him out from the elevator.

**Come on, let's go home.**

XXX

_(a.n. this is not Tohma's memory. this is a dream)  
__  
__**Lex nii chan… I'm coming to you!  
**__From a far, Tohma could see June was running towards him. He was laughing happily. He had no idea where was June coming from. About around ten steps more when June nearly closer to him, suddenly he stopped. _

_**Nii chan, I can't get nearer.  
**__He just stands there staring at his brother. Not make a single move._

_**Why, June? Just a few steps anymore. Come on, you can do it.  
**__But June still at his position. He just look at Tohma with his pleading eyes. 'If I can move my leg'. From the beginning since he don't know when, he just stood there without any movement because his leg was numb. Something was sealed him there, restrained him from going anywhere. Not even a step. All he can do is wait and watch. _

_**Be happy again, nii chan.  
**__June starts make steps aback. _

_Tohma wanted to say something but his lost his voice._

_**I miss you so much.  
**__June still looked at him but his steps never stop._

'_Stops, don't go'_

_**Please nii chan, be happy again because I'm happy here.  
**__June turn around facing his back to Tohma. As he walks away and away, his body slowly changes. From a small four years old boy, transform to a big teen man. And his steps never stop. Gradually, fade away._

'_Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't go'  
_'_June'_

_**JUNE!!!  
**__Finally his voice coming back to him. And he can move his legs back. But it's all too late. June was gone. Again._

XXX

Once they were home, Shuichi flopped on the couch while Yuki heading towards the kitchen to prepared their dinner. He was thinking about something simple and easy so he decided to make spaghetti for them. Beside, Shuichi loves western food. He didn't take a long time. After about twenty minutes, all set.

_Shuichi, you are so quiet today._

The quietness around the house makes him shivered. Since Shuichi live with him, he had accepted back 'noisy' in his dictionary of life. The last time the house was quite were about nine months ago, when his lover ran away from him and sat at the open park in the pouring rain. The same day Shuichi got the fever. The same day his lover made the decision to left him and Tokyo for good. The same day he admitted his true feeling to Shuichi and made the boy stay. And the day after, he declared his love to his Shuichi and they had made a new starts for their life. And six month after that, he had proposed Shuichi to married him. Thinking about that made Yuki smile himself. That was three months ago. Yes, Shuichi had become his fiancée for three months already. He made the calculations in his mind. He declared his love after three months Shuichi live with him, proposed him after six months of the declaration, and live together as a fiancée couple for three months. Altogether, it been a year or almost they had been together. And in the year, this is the second time the house was quiet.

Oddly quiet.

Yuki make his steps to the living room where his lover located at. Shuichi sat quietly on the couch resting his head and stared blankly at the television. Not noticing Yuki becoming closer. Slowly Yuki sat beside him and lingered his right hand around Shuichi shoulder and neck. Pull the young man closer and rest his head at Yuki's side.

**What's wrong, Shu-chan?  
**He asked Shuichi affectionately.

**It's hurt.  
**Shuichi answered him in slow whispers. He turned a little his body so he can wrap his hand around Yuki's body.

**What?! Where?!  
**Yuki jerked away from his seat, quickly facing Shuichi and both of his hand grips on his lover arm. Eyes meet eyes, amber meet violet.

**Here.  
**Shuichi pointed at his chest. Or more correctly at his heart.

**My feeling, it's ripping me, inside.  
**Shuichi started to cry when Yuki pull him into his embrace.

Yuki held his lover without any hesitations. He loves this young man before him. And he is willing to do anything to make him happy. Slowly he lifts Shuichi to move onto his lap. Shuichi's favorite spot. And Shuichi leaned his face against Yuki's muscular chest, letting his tears drops, go with flow. And Yuki, never let go of his holds. Even, he tightened his wrapped, soothing him. Cradle him. Whispered him something, something that he knew Shuichi will smile after heard it.

**Ssshhhh…. It's ok, Shu chan. You have me, I have you. We have each other. We need each other. To have to hold.  
**Yuki can feel Shuichi was calmed a little bit. Although it was just words, but that kind of words that Shuichi wanted to hear. And Yuki just knew it. He knows his lover loves to plays with words very much. Especially when it comes to quotations. Doesn't really matter if the quotation was new or ancient, Shuichi will memorize it automatically.

_Come on, where's my Shu-chan?  
_Like magic, slowly Shuichi tilted his head gazing at Yuki. Hiccup cutely.  
_Ah… there you are my beauty._

**Eiri, the two sentences from last, were song's lyrics, by Phil Collin.  
**Shuichi wept his eyes with his hand and rubbing them. Small smile plastered on his pink lips.

**I know dear, I just wanted to distract you. And I succeed.  
**He doesn't know why Shuichi so possessed with words? This young man that he loves can manipulate words the way he like. And he knows Shuichi's English was bad, but when he wrote or said something about idioms, or poems, or quotations, or something nearly that, strangely his English becoming good. Indeed, very good. There's no explanation with that. He, Shuichi himself doesn't know why, or how? It is just come out naturally.

**And if you don't?  
**Shuichi teased him.

**Then I should used back-up plans.  
**Yuki answered him.

**And what would your back-up plan?  
**Shuichi asked him back.

**My plan sound like this. Shuichi Shuichi Where Are Thou, Shuichi?  
**He gave the answered confidently.

Shuichi give him small kissed on his lips before landed back his head and face on Yuki's chest.  
**I love you, Eiri.**

**Love you too.  
**Yuki answered him back affectionately.

_How am suppose to do to make Shuichi cheerful again?  
_All of the sudden, Shuichi giggled.

**Love…  
Hmmm… love…  
Love is You Love is Me, Love is Prison Love is Free.**

Another shots from the brain. Yet his face still buried at Yuki's chest.  
**Ne… Yuki, can you create the continuation for the sentence?**

**Hmm…  
**Yuki take a breath deeply. If it is the way to make things happening again, why not he gave a try?  
_Come on, come on brain.. work out! Hurry! Give him something simple yet sweet.  
_Tick tock… tick tock…  
_Yes!_

**Me and you, You and me, Bond together till eternity.**

_LOVE IS YOU LOVE IS ME  
LOVE IS PRISON LOVE IS FREE  
ME AND YOU YOU AND ME  
BOND TOGETHER TILL ETERNITY_

**Thanks…**

Yuki rested his face on the pink fluff ball. From the sound of Shuichi's voice, he knew things gonna be ok soon. Shuichi and words, says no more. Other than Shuichi, only one person that he knew got the same interest and same madness toward these things. Just give him a word, then in the seconds he can come out with a very beautiful and meaningful sentence. Said anything about poem, sonnet, idioms, etc, he can memorize it easily. Shuichi, he just same as him. Sometimes, the way Shuichi acted or talked, remind Yuki to him. He just can't understand it, why these two very different people got the same madness and interest in their life? Even it was just coincidence, but why must them? Why must Shuichi and

**Are you sure Seguchi-san will be ok, Eiri?**

Seguchi!

**K, Fujisaki and Mika will take care of him. Don't doubt about it.  
**He gave a peck on Shuichi's forehead, made the young man sighed softly and move to meet his gaze. Slowly Shuichi make movements to sit properly on Yuki's lap. His eyes changed into serious look.

**Eiri… who is June?  
**Finally he asked the question that he longed to did.

Yuki inhaled and exhaled deeply. Finding the words the spilled it out. He knew that Shuichi will ask him about the matter sooner or later.  
**June was Seguchi's little brother.  
**He said it clearly. One by one. He already knew who was the person named June. Mika told him already this afternoon but not in detail. She said if Yuki want to know the whole things, it is better Seguchi himself tell him the entire story.

**Was? And Seguchi-san got a little brother?  
**Shuichi furrowed his eyebrow. Well, that's new to him. And he bet that Tohma must love his brother so much. He can't forgot the way Tohma gazed at him this noon, he just can't.

**It is more accurate if I say his cousin, but they had live together. Under the same one roof. Ever since June was born, until the day he died, they never separate.  
**He tells Shuichi what Mika had told him before. Sure he was shock at first. He thought he knew Tohma but he was wrong. There are so many things about Tohma that he never knew. And he determines to find out about it.

**He died, Eiri?  
**Shuichi shifted his position to find comfortable on his now sitting position. He gave all his concentration on every word that his lover said to him.  
_No wonder Seguchi-san look so desperate, god, he must missed June so much. So much that hurt him a lot._

**Yes dear. He died. Sixteen years ago, age at four.  
**That's all he can tell. Because that's all Mika told him. how he died or why he died, Mika never told him. And he will figure it out soon.

**Sixteen years, he is so strong Eiri.  
**He leaned back to his previous position. Inhaled his lover scent slowly. And whispered something. But Yuki heard every single word he said.  
**Like the dew on the mountain, Like the foam on the river, Like the bubble on the fountain, Thou art gone, and forever!**

**Stop it, Shuichi!  
**He understands what the meaning and he doesn't like it. He wrapped his arms around the slender body, hug him firmly.

**I'm sorry, Eiri.  
**He started to shake lightly.

**But if it was us, then I'll follow you at the same time you leave.  
**Yuki's chest was wet by Shuichi's tears. This is the third time Shuichi cried for today.

**Hey… Look at me.  
**The writer tried to coax his lover. Shuichi just said the words that he scared the most. If something really bad happen to him, will Shuichi… he doesn't dare to think about it. Yuki continued his speech after he met the violet.

**Don't think stupid, ok? Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me, forever. And we will grow old together.  
**_Forever and ever with you. I love you._

**So, not to worry about it, and don't cry, ok?  
**Slowly he wiped down Shuichi's tears.

**Baka.  
**He added lovingly.

Shuichi giggled in his hiccup. Yuki was right. They are stuck together forever. And surely, they will grow old together. Leisurely he move closer to Yuki's face and creep his hand around the writer's neck. He merely closed his eyes and let Yuki's lips fall on him. For a moment, all he could feel was the soft, dry crackling of their mouths coming together. Their tongues fluttered briefly among the hot jumble of their lips. Yuki's strong hands caressed his back, and he gripped Yuki tightly to him, crushing their bodies together in a warm embrace. He doesn't remember how or when Yuki placed him on the couch, laying on his back. And his neck was kissed by his lover, nibbled and sucked it over and over, making him to the pleasure Yuki was giving him. He knew what will happen next, and he willingly and happily accepted those all.  
_I wanna grow old with you, I wanna dying in your arms, I wanna grow old with you, I wanna be looking in your eyes, I wanna be there for you, sharing in everything you do, I wanna grow old with you._

XXX

Tohma open his eyes slowly, scanning around and he realized that he was home. In his big room and in his big bed. He really don't understand how or when he'd been here. Propped on both of his elbow, he tried to sit up. He noticed his cloths were changed.

_Must be Mika. But who bring me back here?_

As seconds past by, he remembered what had happen. He was exhausted and collapsed. In front of Yuki. He never felt so tired as in his life as today. He admits that between these sixteen years, this was the first time he dreamt about June every single day for the whole month.

_June…_

Why is June visiting him every day? Does it mean that June was closer to him now? If that's true, mean that his death is near to him. And if he does not mistaken, he just spoke to June. Hold his hand. Meet his violet eyes. Begging him not to leave anymore. And June… June had called him nii-chan. Hold his hand back. Said he won't leave. And even said he missed him so much.

_That's dream was too real. _

Then Tohma realize something, June seem like grow a bit. He was a fine young man now. Even thou his vision were blurry when he met June, but he recognized the eyes. June's eyes. Beautiful large alluring violet. Just like Shuichi's.  
_Sigh  
__What will happen to me?_

**Nothing will happen to you, husband dear.  
**Mika interrupted from the door. She was standing there holding a tray of drink.

_Am I talking out loud?_

Tohma chuckled to himself as he followed Mika movement into the room. Placing the tray beside him, on the table. Then he watched his beloved wife shifted on the bed, near him. He loves this women in his dearly life. Tell her everything about him. No secrets. And shared with her also everything, good or bad.

**Hey, are you ok now?  
**Mika asked him with a smile.

**Mika-chan,  
**He used the nick name. he knew Mika loves it when he used that name. Mika will smile and blush lightly whenever and wherever when she heard it. Even when she mad, she'll cooled down.

**I love you very much, so much that you know, right?  
**She furrowed his eyes but nodded to the statement.

**And I will never stop loving you. No matter what is said or done.  
**This time she flinched a bit.

**Tohma dear, anything wrong? Why are you saying like that?  
**_It's sound like you want to leave me. I don't like it. _

**Are you not well? Should I call the doctor?  
**Her right hand reaching out his husband and her left hand pocketed his dress tried to find cell-phone. But Tohma stopped her actions and pull her into embraced.

**In this month, every night I dreamt about him.  
**Tohma started his conversation while Mika still in his arms. They always like that; he loves talk to Mika while hugging her. Same do as Mika.

**I'm tired. But I can't give up. Because I love you, and them.  
**He released Mika and touched on her stomach. Yes, his babies in there. Twins. Their age just three months and a half.

**People said, if we always dreamt of someone who had died, maybe the person wants to bring you along with him.  
**Mika gasped and brings her hand to her mouth. Her eyes brimming in tears. But she keeps silence, watching Tohma with shock.

**Every time I sleep Mika, he came to me. And today…  
**_Sigh  
_**Today was different. He actually talked to me, held my hand, and he said he missed me.**

**Tohma…  
**Slowly Mika lift up her hand and cupped Tohma face, meets the green eyes.

**He was too close to me, Mika-chan. And if what the people said are true, I don't want to leave you and the twins. I'm not ready yet. I just… I just…  
**He can't continue his speech. His mind was flooding with tears. He can't leave his family yet.

**I can still feel his touch. I can still hear his voice.  
**He shakes his head lightly.

**Tohma, listen to me.  
**Mika's hands stop Tohma's head from shaking. She knew her husband is now so near to the edge. She must help him fast, do what ever she can do.

**It's not June.**

**Huh?  
**Tohma looked at her confusedly.

**The one who held your hand, the one who talked to you, is not June.  
**She must tell Tohma is Shuichi who held him today. Not his dead brother.

**Wha… what? What do you mean, Mika-chan?  
**Tohma's eyes wided. What does his wife mean by saying that?

**It's was Shuichi. Shuichi, he was who held your hand and talk to you. Not June.  
**Mika spoken to him softly.

**Shuichi? Shin.. Shindou-san! B-but...  
**He paused for a while  
**How?  
**He almost whispered to himself.

XXX

* * *

**end of chapter 4

* * *

**

this time no IQ test. hihihi

* * *


	5. five

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Maki Murakami. But other than that, it's mine.  
__Lots of grammar error. Sorry………  
____Harsh comments, I can't do anything about it; I just love to writes… _

* * *

One week later

Tohma slowly make his pace down through the NG hall. As doctor ordered, he had rest for a one full week. No letters or correspondence, no meeting, no phoning, no business conversations, and so on. And the most important things were NO STRESSES! His head feels so light and his headache was away from him.

He makes his moves along the corridor, head to the studio where Shuichi and the group placed. He would like to thank them for helping him last week. For Suguru and K, for helping and bringing him home safely, and for Shuichi… he doesn't know how to thanks him, but he really loves the way Shuichi had comforted him last week. It seems like the pain of yearning June all the years had been cured a little. Well, a lot.

Just few steps more, then he will arrive at the studio. And he bet the studio door was not completely close because Shuichi's melodious voice reached into his ears. And Tohma make his steps and stop when he standing exact in front of the door. Yes, the door was not properly close and Shuichi's voice can be heard very clear from where he stands. Shuichi was singing. Finishing the last versed. He froze. He knows that song. He likes that song. Scratch that, he loves that song. That song, the one and only, Shuichi refused to put into any albums, refused to sing it in the concert and mostly, he refused to share it with the world. The one and only.

Slowly he opens the door.

**Nanika ni obieteru… jibun ga chotto iya ni naru… tsugeru omoi… torinokoshita hibi ni (wo ooh)...dokoka ni wasureteru… kokoro ga chotto itakunaru… toki wo tsunagu… hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo… sagashiteru…**

There he was, sitting on a stool at the centre of the room. His eyes were closed loss in his world while his hand busied play with a guitar. He looked so peaceful.

Stepped forward into the room, Tohma notice his cousin and K was sitting on the couch, their eyes were close, captivated by the song and his master. The shacho decided not to interrupt the serene scene, so he just leaned at the door frame and watch what his employee's next step.

By finishing the song, Shuichi opens his eyes slowly and turned to face his friends. His sparkles violet eyes, his bright big smiles and his cute charisma, all stands up. All shows. And he received a big applause from his audiences.

**I still don't get it, why you didn't want to share this song to the world?  
**Suguru asked Shuichi as he makes his walk and sunk himself on the couch, next to K.

Three of them still not realize that they had a new company in the room, and Tohma perked his ears open, to know what the answers is.

**I… I…  
**Shuichi seem struggled to find to correct words to spills it out.

K, who sat beside him patted his pink head slowly, fatherhood, as people can see.  
**It's ok son, daddy gonna shoot Suguru kun's head.  
**He reached down his grenades and aimed it into Suguru's nose. While Suguru quickly rose from his sit and ran towards Shuichi and clutched on Shuichi's side.

**Help me nii chan! Daddy's gone mad!  
**Fake tears gleaming in his eyes. He and Shuichi, in this few days had become good friend. They used to jokes with each other, hang around when they got free time, rearranges back some music notes, lyrics, what so ever… and their favorites was teased the old K.

Tohma, who still leaned at the door, watched them amusedly. He never thought Suguru and Shuichi will become this close. He smiled to himself and continues his watch…

Shuichi hug Suguru who still clutching his shirt while he turns his head around to K.  
**Not to worry, nii chan will protect you from the mad dad!**

**How dare both of you call your daddy like that!  
**K jumped and tackled both of them from the couch into the carpeted ground. He ruffled their hairs with affections and cares. Both of his 'child' laughs freely settled themselves on the ground. After a few seconds, things back to normal again.

While still sitting on the floor, Shuichi opened his mouth starts to speak.  
**I… I… well… about the song,**

Both Suguru and K watched him quietly.  
Again, Tohma perked his ears up.

**The song was about someone. **

…

**I wrote the song since; don't freak out ok, but that song I wrote when I was fourteen years old.**

**HUH!  
**(both K and Suguru)  
(while Tohma narrowed his eyes brow)

**Don't HUH me, and yes, it's not a lie.  
**…

**There was this person that I've…  
**…

**Searched  
**…

**Waited  
**…

**Missed  
**…

**For so long. Long enough since I can remember.**

**Who?  
**Finally, Suguru broke the silence.

…  
Shuichi didn't answer that. He just looks down through the carpet. The expression of his face shows that he was in depressed.

**Shu nii chan… I'm sorry.  
**Guilt washed over Suguru's feeling. When he saw Shuichi's sad face, he knew that he suppose not to ask him such a question like that.

Slowly Shuichi bring his head and face up again and stared at Suguru. He brings his smiles again and shakes his head signals him that he was ok.  
**Not your fault, Sugu kun! I can't answer that because I, me, myself didn't know who is this person was?**

**Y-you, what?  
**This time K was the one who ask Shuichi question.

**I searched. Waited. Missed. For a person who I didn't know who. Sound strange huh! And this song I made for him. HIM. Don't ask me how I know it is a HIM? I just knew it.  
**He made a huge sighed.

**Maybe this person you talked about is your husband to be?  
**K tried to give him a clue.

**I'm confuse, I'm scared, I'm feel loss, I frustrated, I felt like been throw away, I… I… , that's why I wrote that song. And that song's very private to me. Only few people that I trust I let them hear it. **

…

**Only few people?  
**Suguru asked him.

**Yes.  
**Shuichi nodded his head.

**Like who?  
**After hearing the answered, he eager to know who else had the priority to listen to that song.

**Hmmm… let see… My father, my sis, Hiro, Eiri, you and K, Sakano san, Noriko san, Sakuma san and… hmm… and…  
**He stop there, he suddenly he felt sad.  
_How is he? Well, I hope his fine already. One week of rest…_

**And who, Shuichi kun?  
**Suguru asked him again.

**And me.  
**A voice interrupted from the entrance and K, Shuichi and Suguru automatically turn their head to the source and found out their shacho standing there with a smile on his face. Knowing Tohma, all of them knew that smile was pure, not a plastic smile like he always did.

**Seguchi san!  
**They shouted in unison. And they stand up from the carpeted floor to greet their boss. Yes, the other person who had listened to the song was Tohma. How Suguru could forgot about him. He the man who mostly knows everything in or around the NG building.

**Well, well, good evening to all of you.  
**Tohma stepped inside the studio while he greeted his beloved staffs. He scanned their faces one by one. And he knew from the looks, they are glad to meet him. Everybody, except Nakano Hiroshi was inside the studio. And when he just wanted to open his mouth for asking, he was cut by Shuichi.

**Good evening to you too Seguchi san. Well, I am happy to see you here. How's about your health? Did you rest well? Well, you better don't force yourself to work so hard next time, ok! Oh, and us, as you can see, we are all done practicing and getting our break time. And for Hiro, he was absent today. Stupid him. hahahaha…  
**Shuichi finished his sentences by scratching his back head, while Tohma, Suguru and K watched him without blinking.

**Shu.Eee.Chi.  
**Suguru whispered towards his right ear.

**Slow down, son.  
**K continued with the other ear.

All of the sudden, Tohma burst into a big laugh. He laughs and laughs while his hands clutching on his stomach, until he sat down hard on the floor catching for air to breathe. His face turns to red. And he seem really enjoy with his laughs.  
Slowly, nervously, Shuichi approach him, and knelt before him. Their eyes were just few inch distance. For a second, they just stared to each other.  
Violet meets Green.

**S-Seguchi san…  
**Shuichi whispered to him.

**Ar- are you ok?  
**_Oh my god! OH MY GOD! His eyes, his eyes… his eyes… how could I resist those eyes?  
_Tohma stunned for a moment. Shuichi's eyes startled him. For all the time back, he tried to avoid the singer because he can't stand to watch those eyes. Every time they meet, Shuichi will remind June to him. And that was the main reason he why always tried to push that singer away. Eiri, was only the second reasons.  
_**Seguchi san…  
**_Nobody knew about it. Even of Mika. But now, he couldn't resist it anymore. He had to admit that, whenever he saw Shuichi, he felt light. And he wanted to see those eyes everyday in his live. It feels like June near him.  
_**Seguchi san…  
**_He can't run anymore. He must face it. Last week encounter had made him realized that he depends on Shuichi to move on. To let go of his past. It's not to forget June, but just let him go. But he needs help. Help from the person that he tried to push away. He needs that person. Sure.  
He needs him.  
Him.  
Shuichi.

**Hey, SEGUCHI SAN!  
**He snapped from his though. Then he back to reality. Shuichi was still in front of him. Only his index finger was touching his nose. Tapping on them lightly.

**Se.. Seguchi san, are you ok?  
**Shuichi asked him again. He retrieved his finger from Tohma nose. K and Suguru were standing behind him. Not knowing what to do. And they are not as brave as Shuichi. Tapped his finger on their boss nose. It was a suicide moves!

**I am ok. More than ok. Thanks to you, guys.  
**Tohma chirped. Now he sounds like Shuichi.

**I've never laughs like this for years. I almost forgot how to do it. And today, I regain it back. I'm glad about it.  
**He explained it to them with cheerful voice. Nothing was he said was a lies. All of them came from his heart. He really enjoys it. He really appreciates it. He really loves it. And the most important things are he happy about it.

**You know Seguchi san  
**K opened his mouth as he and Suguru joined Tohma and Shuichi sat on the floor.  
**Last week I also burst into laugh like you. These boys…  
**He stared at Shuichi and Suguru,  
**Chased away my stresses with some sentences sound like old English quoted.  
**He continued.

**Hmm… may I know how.  
**Tohma shows his interests after he heard what K had said. Furthermore, he talked about Shuichi.

**Last week, the day that you collapsed, was a rough day for me.  
**K done with his first sentence.

**And when Hiroshi skipped from work, I was about to explode and ready to shoot anyone head. I mean ANYONE, including you, Seguchi.  
**He finished his second sentences with a loud sigh.

**Including me?  
**Tohma widen his green eyes.  
_Geezzz, K some how was so scary._

**Hahaha, kidding!  
**K laughed maniacally hiding his nervous.  
**I can't shoot you. You are my bank.  
****  
****Yes K san, you look so scary last week. We are so lucky when you burst into big laugh, not shooting crazily.  
**Suguru cut the conversations. And Shuichi nodded cutely agreeing what Suguru had said.

**Yeah! I'm sorry boys.  
**He apologies to both of his 'kids'. Then he continues to face Tohma.  
**That O'l quotes sound like life and hope was dump, orwhatsoever… and world and grave says something', hahaha, that's all I remember. Geez Suguru son, where do you get it?**

**I don't know, it was Shuichi's idea. I just followed his lead.  
**Suguru quickly answered him. While Shuichi blush all over his face.

**When life is woe and hope is dump, the world says go the grave says come.  
**Tohma blurted it out.  
**It was from Arthur Guiterman.**

**Wooooaaaaa! Seguchi san! You knew you knew you knew YOU KNEW!!!  
**Shuichi shouted out loud and without any thinking, he tackled Tohma to the ground and gives his shacho a big hug.

**Umm… Shin-Shindouu san,  
**Tohma manage to utter out his voice after a few seconds. He was really shocked from Shuichi gave him. He never expected that kind of appreciation. Shuichi scents lingered around him.  
_This boy smelt like Strawberry and baby talc. _

**Haha! I'm sorry Seguchi san.  
**Shuichi retrieve back to his previous position, saying his apologized.

**I'm just happy.  
**Tohma gave him a chuckle. Nothing offence. Shuichi just being Shuichi. Nice and naïve.  
_Nice and naïve, huh! Just like June._

The shacho cleared his throat. It is time to tell them what are the purpose he doing here, in the studio.  
**Gentlemen, I want to thanks all of you for helping me last week.  
**'_pause'  
_**Let's go to have some tea break, outside.  
**'_pause again'  
_**Everything on me.  
**'_stop'_

**Yosh! Tea break! Tohma Nii chan will treat us some food. Can we go, daddy K?  
**All of the sudden Shuichi shout out excitedly. And it seem like he not realized that he had refers Tohma as Tohma Nii chan, not Seguchi san.

_Tohma nii chan. He called me TOHMA NII CHAN!  
_Tohma was astonished with that called. No one had ever called him that. Not Yuki, not Tatsuha or Suguru. And he likes it.

**Er.. Shuichi… what you have just called him?  
**Shuichi receives a question from Suguru. And he froze.  
_Ooo… what have I done? First I tapped on his nose, then I hugged him, after that I called him that! What a life. C'est la vie!!!  
_**Eerrmm.. hmm.. I mean.. I mean… hihihi.. can – canwegonow? Can we can we can we?**

**Sure son, let's go.  
**K saves the day. Alrite!

**Ano.. Tohma kun,  
**All heads in the room turn to source of the voice. It was Suguru.  
**I'm sorry; I can't accept your invitation.  
**'_pause + long breathe'  
_**I … got a date.  
**He finished it and grinned like hell. Not to forget how red his face was.

**Aha.. my cousin got a date huh!  
**A little teased from Tohma mad Suguru's face redder.

**And may I know who's the lucky PERSON?  
**Tohma emphasized the word 'person' because he don't won't to be 'genderlism' (a/n. no such a word, but I don't care, hahaha). It could be female, and it could be not.

**One day, one suitable day I'll introduce HER to all of you. For now, Hi.mi.tsu..  
**Suguru kind of understand with Tohma question and he also highlights the word 'her' into his statement. Along with that, he had cleared all the fogginess clouded Tohma and others mind. He turns to Shuichi when the young man tapped on his shoulder.

**Ne… Suguru kun, do we know her?  
**Shuichi asked him with a large smile plastered on his face.

**Yes.  
**Suguru nodded.

**Wah…! Does she know us?  
**Shuichi getting excited. They know this girl. Suguru dating with someone that he knew, but no one knew about it.

**Yes.  
**That synthesizer player nodded again.

**Double wah! You'd been dating with someone that we know, and nobody realizes about it. Ok, that's all I ever needed to know. Good luck with your dates!!!  
**In his mind, actually there are tons of questions that he wanted to ask his band mates, but when he reconsider back, it is better to wait until Suguru himself tell them the whole story willingly.

**Well then, let's go. Time waits for no man.  
**All of the dramas was interrupted by suddenly a standing Tohma.

**Yes I agree. An inch of time cannot be bought by an inch of gold.  
**Shuichi followed him standing up. Didn't realize that he had quoted another old quote. He just done it spontaneously, especially when he heard what Tohma had said. It was kind of reflection to him as he replied what Tohma had quoted.

**Geez son, you sometime kinda freakin' me out!  
**K voiced up his mind as he and Suguru standing together.  
**Your brain never stops working from this kind of … I don't know what to say.  
**He finished it while scratching his head.  
**Just tell me how many ideas you've got in your head?**

**Nothing much. It was just my luck. So Seguchi san, where are we going?  
**Quickly he changes the subject. For him, that was personal.

**I'm going to take you all to my favorite coffee shop. So Suguru kun, do you need a ride?  
**Tohma invites his little cousin when he reached the door knob. He still wanted to do something for his cousin. Something that will make Suguru to feel appreciates. Well, he still needs to thanks him. So, a little ride will not cause him much.

**Erm.. it's ok. Today I brought my car.  
**Suguru give the answer shyly. He never brought his car for nothing, and he brings it today. Obviously, his date is important to him.

**Oh,  
**Tohma narrows his eyes brow.  
_So, his bringing his car, huh. I wonder which one.  
_**And may I know which one, Suguru kun?  
**_As far as I know your family, uncle Kaito is cars collector.  
_All of them keep walking until they stops in front of the elevator door, waiting for the door to open.

**Nothing much, just the 997 turbo.  
**He just said 997 turbo and Tohma understands which car he used. But the word 'nothing much' was not suitable for the phrase. It was a Porsche for god sake! And to make the sound goes better, it was a Porsche 997 Turbo Carrara White. Somehow, it makes Tohma wonder how wealth his uncle is.

'_ping'_

All of them entered the elevator.

**Wow! That car is a beauty. Ne, Suguru kun,  
**Shuichi elbowed Suguru with large grin on his face.  
**You are so lucky; you are so rich.**

**Hahaha.. rich is my dad. Not me.  
**Suguru gave a nervous laugh.  
**I'm just a synth player in the famous band called Bad Luck.**

'_ping'_

They arrive at the concourse and headed to the main lobby which Tohma's limo awaits for them.Upon to see his employer, the driver quickly opens the door back seat door allow the man and his companions enters the car. Suguru bow to them and head to the car park. From there, they had separated their way.

XXX

In a very exclusive coffee house somewhere around Tokyo

**Sugoi…!  
**Shuichi was amazed by the surrounding in the shop. As they entered the shop, they were greeted by the soft aroma of coffee. And the scene was too delicious to describe. The shop was to decorate as an old English style, beside the scenery was too comfortable. And as Tohma had told them, the café serves the freshest, best tasting gourmet coffee in town. They got private roaster roasts the beans and then grind and brew the beans daily. They also offer their customers many organic and natural healthy choice foods and drink selections. About the atmosphere, Shuichi was totally agreed with Tohma. With the right size, the atmosphere was suitable for anyone who wanted to relax, or for a small group meeting or just getting together with friends. The main point here, he had fall in love with the place.

Tohma give his a chuckle and instructed them to follow him. They was greeted by a waitress and seem like she already knew Tohma and without any question, she lead them to Tohma's favorite spot. The waitress gives them menus and she excuse her way.

Shuichi narrow his eyes when he scans all over the menu. Too many drinks. He doesn't know which one to order.

**CLASSIC DRINKS  
**Cappuccino  
Espresso with steamed milk and thick rich foam.  
Latte  
Espresso with steamed milk and a small cap of rich foam  
Flavored Latte  
Espresso with steamed milk & and shot of flavor syrup  
Breve  
Latte with half & half  
Steamer  
Steamed milk with a shot of flavor & a cap of rich foam (Great kids drink)  
Café Mocha  
Espresso & chocolate syrup with steamed milk and whipped cream  
Macchiato  
Shot of espresso & a dollop of rich foam milk  
Americano  
Espresso topped off with hot water

**SPECIALITY DRINKS  
**Chocolate Hazelnut Cappuccino  
Espresso with chocolate & hazelnut flavor with rich foam  
Milky Way  
Espresso, steamed milk with caramel & chocolate flavor  
White Rabbit  
Espresso, steamed milk with white chocolate & hazelnut flavor  
Almond Joy  
Espresso, steamed milk & chocolate with coconut & almond flavors  
Nutty Irishman  
Espresso, steamed milk with irish cream & hazelnut flavors  
Mounds  
Espresso, steamed milk & chocolate with coconut flavor  
Snickers  
Espresso, steamed milk & chocolate with hazelnut & caramel flavors

**COLD BEVERAGES  
**Iced Espresso  
Espresso drink of your choice over ice  
Iced Flavored Espresso  
Espresso drink of your choice with a shot of flavor over ice  
Iced Coffee  
Coffee of your choice over ice  
Creamy Smoothie  
Milk with our smoothie mix, crushed ice, & flavor  
Arnold Palmer  
Brewed ice tea and lemonade

**Ano… Seguchi san  
**A called from Shuichi snapped Tohma from his thought.  
**I don't know what to pick up. But it seems here Snickers sounds delicious. It got espresso, steamed milk and chocolate with hazelnut and caramel flavors. I love those things.**

Tohma gave his a soft laugh. Actually that was his favorite.  
**Yes, it is really delicious. We can have that. And you Mr. K,**

He turns to K who still eyes glued on the menu.  
**Hmm… let me just have a cup of Cappuccino.**

He closed the menu and places it on the table while waiting the waitress to pick up their order. Seconds after that, the same waitress came by and taken their order away. While waiting for the drinks, they just stood there without any idea to utter words. Finally, Shuichi broke the quietness.  
**Say Seguchi san, thanks for bringing us here. **

**My pleasure. I really enjoy here, so I hope both of you enjoy too.  
**The words, it was real. He really wanted to share the place with them. He had shown the café to people he care most. People like his wife, Yuki, a few of his close friends, and now, he'd bring K and Shuichi.

**Yes, I really likes here. I do. You really had a good taste, Seguchi san.  
**Shuichi said while scan around the surrounding.

**We are now far from work place, or I rather say not in the work time. Don't be so formal, Shu.Eee.Chi.  
**This is the first time Tohma called Shuichi by his name. He never did that before, in the public. Beside, Shuichi will become part of his family soon. The ring in his finger shows the proof.  
**Don't you agree with me, K?**

**I agree with that, Tohma. And I think Shu chan should learn how to calls you by your name.  
**K's reply.

Shuichi stunned from both of the statements. Especially when Tohma had called out his name. He'd blushed all over his face. Slowly, he said Tohma's name softly.  
**T-Tohma.**

**See, easy right? Do not shy about that, beside, you are my brother in law to be.  
**Tohma said with a grind in his face.

**Huh?  
**_Oh yes, Eiri is his brother in law, and I will marry to Eiri. And it's means; I will become his brother in law as well. How could I forget that?  
_**Brother in law? Does that mean you will become my nii chan?  
**Shuichi blurted out. Suddenly he realizes his stupidity again and quickly he shut his mouth using both of his hand. His cute character will make everybody who witness it laugh in joy. And of course, that's including Tohma and K.

**Yes, Shuichi. And... Tohma nii chan sound nice to me.  
**Tohma grind became wider. He really like that name and he wish Shuichi will call him that.

**Oh… **

Abruptly their conversations were cut off by the waitress who bringing up their drinks. Each one of them was now facing their drinks. Beside of their mug, the café also Oreo cookies for them. Each of them got seven pieces of those cookies.

**Oreo! I love Oreo! Thank you Miss.  
**Shuichi exclaimed happily. He really does Oreo. And when at home, he ate them with..

**Miss, can you bring my son some peanut butter.  
**K interrupted his mind. And yes. At home, he ate them with peanut butter. It sounds weird to other people but he just like it.  
**Agree with me, Shu chan?**

_Son?  
_The waitress widens her eyes when she heard those words. And her eyes widen more when she heard the feedback from Shuichi.  
**Totally yes. Thanks dad! **

**Will be right back with your peanut butter sir.  
**The waitress excuses herself and left for the kitchen.

_He loves to eat Oreo with peanut butter! What a coincidence!  
_Tohma never let his eyes left from Shuichi when he heard what K had ordered for the singer. He was totally and completely one hundred percents in shock. Not just the eyes, not just the behaviors, but the appetites were same.  
June.  
And he just stared at Shuichi without blinking. As if the boy would disappears if he does.

* * *

_**You are late today, ne Lex nii chan  
**__Tohma was greeted by his precious brother. Today's class was rough and he had to stay back at school to make his revision. His best buddy, Ryu, also with him. after all done, then he realized that too many hours had past and he confirm that June will be worried at home.  
__**I'm so sorry little one.  
**__He hugged and carried June and makes their way to the garden, where they can seat and enjoy the panorama.  
__**I was studied with Ryu.  
**__He found a sit and sat there while still carried his bundle.  
__**But hey, I know what to make you happy. I bought for you Oreo.  
**__The little boy smiled and snuggled more into Tohma embraced. One of the maids, who already knew her routine, came by with two cups of hot steam liquid. Coffee for Tohma and Chocolate for June. And not to forget, peanut butter.  
__**You bet! I love you so much!  
**__The kid jumped off from Tohma and take his seat beside the older man. He opened the package, took one of the cookies and dunked it into the peanut butter.  
__**Itadakimasu….**_

* * *

**Se… Tohma…  
**No feedback from Tohma.  
**Tohma…  
**Again, still same.  
**Tohma nii chan!  
**Finally, he got the older man's attention. The man blinked a few times before answered the called. 

**Sorry, Shuichi.  
**_I was spaced again. In front of them. How embracing.  
_**Oreo with peanut butter…? **

**Yes Tohma  
**He was answered by K.  
**I was realized that from not a very long moment after I became their manager.  
**He seems proud of knowing Shuichi.  
**Most of people think that it was disgusting, but not for Shuichi.**

**It is delicious. You should try it, Tohma, er nii chan.  
**He blushed after the sentence finished.  
_I will get use to it. Tohma nii chan. Sound easy. I can do it.  
_**K had tried, but he didn't like it.**

The waitress appears again with small boxes of peanut butter and excuse herself away.

Shuichi clap his hand eagerly. He tears off the butter's wrapper, quickly took one of the Oreo and dunked it into the butter.  
**Itadakimasu…**

He didn't realizes Tohma eyes had become wider and wider.

* * *

end of chapter five

* * *

IQ TEST – the name of Suguru's father, give me that. tick tock tick tock 


	6. six

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Maki Murakami. But other than that, it's mine.  
Lots of grammar error. Sorry………  
Feel free to correct my words. _

* * *

I just got 1 review from the previous chapter.. hihihi but me still happy..  
Arigatou ne **NamidaNoNozomi **san…

* * *

Aauuuuwwww…. No body gave me the IQ test answer.. Well quite disappointed.. (huhuhu). By the way, the answer was Fujisaki Kaito.

* * *

_Later that night_

Yuki inhaled deeply at the figure lying next to him. His beautiful little koi a.k.a. the most precious things in the world, his Shu-chan sleep peacefully through the night. And sure, he still in the wrapped of long strong arms by man next to him, his Eiri. Their skin rubbing each other deliciously. Their legs intertwine unseparately. The only different was their eyes. One was widely open while the other was shut down, sailed to the lala-land.

'_sigh' _

Slowly Yuki moves his body from his koi. First he freeing his legs then followed by his arms. He didn't want to go anywhere, just wanted to lie on his back. That's all. Succeed and satisfy plus the famous smirk, carefully he drag his 'life' near to him and Shuichi do all the job. How? Automatically, he wrapped again his legs around Yuki's and his arms snaked around Yuki's chest. Slowly Yuki reach the comforter near him and cover their naked bodies. Naked huh! After their finished from what they called 'the never ending love explore', Shuichi was immediately dozed off. He always did. Now, a very wide awake Yuki staring up and blinking at the ceiling of the bed room, while listen up by the soft breath of his little lover. Fiancée is more accurate.

Yuki made a chuckled for himself. His little koi stir a bit in his sleep, lovingly Yuki tightened his hold on Shuichi and continue his ceiling-watch. He loves this boy next to him very much. Boy? Although Shuichi was 20 in his year, but he still a boy to Yuki no matter what. Boy, gaki, kid, whatsoever… his boy! Suddenly he remembers about what Shu had told him earlier.

Tohma.

Yup, Shuichi always told him everything that happen in his dearly life. No secret. And that was including today.

_Tohma nii chan huh!_

He suppressed a chuckle again. In this few months, he noticed that Tohma had softened a bit with his Shu. Well, it was more that a bit. Maybe two bits, three bits, or four, or more than that. Tohma no longer dislikes the boy anymore, and started to likes him. Well, his Shu always got the charms how to captures people's heart. He himself was captivated by Shu. And now, Tohma. Seriously he not surprise by that.

_Brother in law to be myass! Stupid Seguchi._

Thinking of Tohma, Yuki realized he never met his brother in law yet since he collapsed. He was so busy in his life – well the dateline of his book of course. He only spared his time with Shuichi at night. Only when his little lover back from work. Since he admitted his love the Shuichi, doesn't matter how the fucking busy he was, he always made a time for Shu. He doesn't want to repeat the incidence that happens months ago. Losing Shu means losing himself. He doesn't want that for certain.

Back to his brother in law, he will pay that older man a visit in a very time soon. His book just only left 5 chapters to go. And he positive he can finishes them in two to three days.

_Today is Monday; maybe I'm going to visit him on Friday._

Yuki made a small mental note to himself. Satisfy, Yuki planted a small kiss on his lover's forehead. He's ready to sleep now.  
**Oyasumi, Shuichi.**

Xxx

_It was one beautiful afternoon, with the sun shone not too bright, fresh air lingered around and birds flied and sang sweetly. There, standing proudly on the hill was a big and beautiful mansion. The mansion was build tough and tight with security. No one without permission just can watch it with a big awed and felt envied not only to the people who lived inside, but also to who had worked inside it. 'Seguchi' was written elegantly at the outside of the house. _

_At the backyard of the house was located a very huge nice garden. Besides going up the hill to watched sun rise, the garden was one of the places where both of the young Seguchi loved to hang around. _

_Under a very big old tree at the centre of the garden, there was Tohma sitting leaned the tree. His hand was holding a very thick book, and he was so focus on what he had reading. There was another figure near him – lying, taking a nap. The body is a he, and he used one of the study books as his pillow and covered his face with his cap. But even thou the face was hidden by the cap, everyone in the house will recognized him immediately. Ryuchi, Master Alex best friend and he also love June very much._

_As Tohma read his book, he heard footsteps running and giggling voices near him. And he knew where it came from and from whom. Smiling, he looks at his right side and he saw them. His precious little brother and his little best friend running towards him. Racing to be exact._

_June and Ichi. _

Xxx

Eyes flicks to open. Green. Scanning around, he was in his room, on his bed with Mika beside him. Another dream yet another memory. These kinds of dreams had visited him almost every night. Or every time he slept. He doesn't know how to get rid of those dreams. For him, it was a torture. And tonight, he saw Ryuchi, June and Ichi.

Ichi?

But why him? Before the horrible incidence, the boy had left the country. He was just lucky. And he hadn't seen him after that. A very long time already. Sixteen years!

Ichi, their trusted and beloved gardener's son.  
Ichi, younger few months from June. June's best friend.  
Ichi, the boy who love to laugh and got the big sparkle dark Orient eyes.  
Ichi, his personality just like June, everybody will love him immediately.  
Ichi…  
Knowing the sleep would not come back to him, Tohma decided to finish his work that had left unfinished this afternoon. Kissing his wife on her soft lips, he left the bed room and heading to his study.

Xxx

**Hun, moon watching? Why are you not sleeping yet?**

**It's doesn't come to me tonight. And you, why are you still here?**

**Me either, can't sleep.**

**Honey, But why? Are you ok? Are you not well? Are you feeling sick? Are the bab…**

**Relax Hun, rush is not suitable for you. I'm ok. Promise.**

…

…

**Hun**

**Hmm**

**What are you thinking?**

**Nothing much…**

**Such as…?**

**It is time to let people know about it.**

**Are you sure?**

**Yes, hundred and fifteen percent sure.**

**Just a hundred, silly.**

**But I am your silly, silly. **

**Yes Hun, you are my silly.**

**Good girl. **

**I think I know who the lucky first person is.**

**Yes Honey, Shuichi will be the first person to know about it. **

**I agree. He deserves it. **

**Honey… are you ok I'm telling this to the world?**

**Of course I'm ok. In fact, I'm the happiest person in the world now.**

**Thanks…**

**You're welcome. When you gonna tell him?**

**I've made up my mind. Tomorrow. Yes. Morning to be exact.**

**Well, good luck to you, to me, and to… us.**

**That's all I need. And Ayaka,**

**Yes Hiro?**

**I love you.**

**I know. I love you too.**

**Let's go inside.**

**Aye captain…**

Xxx

_Kisses… hmm… on my neck…kisses… on my nose… warm… all over my body… familiar body weigh… press on mine… hmm… so safe…kisses… on my close eyes… fingers… combing my hair… oh again… kisses… ouch… my ears… that's tickle… butterfly kisses… so sweet… finally… lips on lips…  
__smiles… alrite' alrite'… I'm waking up… I love you Eiri…_

Eyes flutters open only to see Yuki on top him with the sexy morning smiles. Most every morning Yuki will waking him up with his own styles that Shuichi never bored about it. At first, he was shocked and confused because Yuki such not a morning person. And after few mornings he was waken up by Yuki, one morning Shuichi gathered all the courage he had and ask his lover about it. Surprisingly, his lover gave him a funny laugh and told him that don't worry about that because that was Yuki, and this is Eiri. And Shuichi understand completely.

**Good morning sunshine…  
**That kind of greeting, Shuichi will receives it every morning from his lover. And he never tired of hearing that. Ever.  
Eyes search for each other. Trust, yes. Love, definitely. Passion, burning. Hope, always. Eternity, infinity.  
As for replying Yuki's greet, Shuichi kiss him. Kiss his fiancée with all his heart. Oh god! He loves this man very much. Very very much. It hurts. Closing his eyes, he felt tears flowing from it.

**Baka…  
**Yuki said while wiping out Shuichi's tears then rest his head at the crook of his lover neck, inhale it happily. He can feel Shuichi's hands snake around hugging him and he definitely enjoy the feeling. And today, this morning, he had decided that he wanted Shuichi to know what was his feeling towards Shuichi every morning when he waking up. What had he saw in Shuichi when his little lover sleeps. Take a long deep breath, Yuki starts to hum. Once a popular love song. Love song that everybody will recognize it. He hums and hums that song, feels that the arms that snake around him hold him tight, and he snuggle closer. Until the one part, he stops his humming. Continue it with his voice. Actually, not a bad voice he got.

**Well, for me it's waking up beside you… To watch the sunrise on your face… To know that I can say I love you… In any given time or place… It's little things that only I know… Those are the things that make you mine… And it's like flying without wings… 'Cause you're my special thing… I'm flying without wings… And you're the place my life begins… And you'll be where it ends… I'm flying without wings… And that's the joy you bring… I'm flying without wings…**

He manages to finish his song without ruin it. The arms still around him. Still hold him tight. But now, add with some sobs. Slowly, he break up from the hold, sit on the bed properly and gather the little cute sobbing creature with his strong protective arms and put 'it' on his lap, wrap 'it' warmly. The creature hides his face on the warm chest and still sobbing.

**Shuichi… that's not fair for me, you know?  
**Yuki tried to make conversation to distract his lover. He manages to make Shuichi cry again and he hates it.

**h-huh?  
**'sobs'. His face still hiding.

**Don't be too cruel,  
**The sobs ease a little. The distraction plan move smoothly.

**c- cruel? E-Eiri?  
**This time Shuichi not hiding anymore. His eyes search for Yuki, his face red as an apple, his lips trembling a little, and his sobs more to fade away.

Without any hesitate, Yuki quickly capture that puffy delicious lips with his and taste it for a while.  
_That's better._

**That song, you suppose to smile, happily laugh and bounce around the room, instead of cried. You…  
**He stop and kiss again his lover before continues his sentence.  
**Idiot. My idiot.  
**He receives soft laughs from his little lover. And that's all he needed. Shuichi's laughter, Shuichi cheerfulness, Shuichi's happiness, Shuichi's lovingness and so on.

**Thank you for the song, love.  
**Shuichi's eyes meet Yuki's. In the amber orbs, he could see a lot a lot a lot of affection in there. Something warm, love and caring. Something that promise him that he will be in the embrace of the man in front him forever. Something secure.  
And he receives a soft peck on the nose.

**Shu… let's get married.  
**Yuki can't wait any longer. After he watched those eyes, after he kissed that little nose, he can't wait anymore. He just wanted this man before him to become his completely. Totally and completely his.

**Aww Eiri… that's so sweet… but, we must wait for five more months until our turn to register our marriage.  
**That's true by the way. Three months ago, a week after Yuki propose him, they had registered their name for their marriage. And because not all the country accept same sex couple married, that's including Japan, both of the love birds registered their names in U.S. And as for the results, the have to wait for eight months until their turn. Well, that's was a very long list to wait but that's the way it has to be. So they'll wait.

**I know, but that is by law. We can do it traditionally first.  
**He had thought about it. He wanted to marry Shuichi at his father shrine. And if that old man not allows them, he will find another temple. About who will do the ritual, Tatsuha will become their priest. As easy as that. He doesn't care anything anymore. He just wants Shuichi badly.

Shuichi move a little. He was so shock with Yuki's request. Slowly, he reaches out his hand and holds his lover face.  
**You are serious ne, Eiri. You love me that much?**

**Yes, yes I'm deadly serious. I love so much. Please say Yes. Just yes.  
**As he said that, he took both of Shuichi's hand from his face and guided and places them to his chest. To his heart. He really mean that. He really wanted Shuichi to know he really mean that. And seconds after that, Shuichi was tackled by his lover, pinned him down to the bed, attacked by passionate kisses. Just after he said that one word.

**Yes.**

Surely, he will be late again, today.

* * *

End of chapter six

* * *

IQ TEST – does anybody have a clue what were Hiro and Ayaka talking about?

* * *


	7. seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Murakami Maki. But other than that, it's mine.  
Lots of grammar error. Sorry………  
Feel free to correct my words.

* * *

_

For my three reviewers from my chapter 6,  
intellgent-one, TragickPast and obsession14-c,  
thank you thank you thank you…

* * *

The IQ test: Ayaka is pregnant!!!

* * *

**  
Gggoooodddd morrrnninnggg guuuyssss….. sorry for beeeeinggggg latttteeeee!!!!  
**_Again. Hihihiii  
_Shindou Shuichi, the hyper happy singer jumps in into his work studio with a very large grin in his face, beaming happily to his co workers, his manager and not to forget his producer. With the surprise that Yuki gave him this morning, he wanted to share his happiness with them. 

**Good afternoon to you too, Shuichi…!  
**They all reply it at the same time. Yes, it is almost twelve at the noon. As always, his was being late again. Lucky for him coz' he said sorry first; if not… only Kami-sama will know what will happen. Before anyone, anybody opens their mouth again, in a flash Shuichi's bestest friends among the best grabbed his arm and dash out from the studio. Like a magic show, both of them disappeared. Leave all the remains in the room blinking their eyes amusedly and mouths hanging open.

**THOSE BRAAATTTTSSSS!!!**

From a far, people can hear that screaming, made by Bad Luck manager, as NG building shaking violently.

XXX

_As Tohma read his book, he heard footsteps running and giggling voices near him. And he knew where it came from and from whom. Smiling, he looks at his right side and he saw them. His precious little brother and his little best friend running towards him. Racing to be exact…_

_**Oniiiii chaaannn!!!**_

_With happy face, both of them; June and Ichi running towards him. Laughter and giggles can be heard already from where Tohma had sat. Carefully, Tohma put aside his book, standing to facing those cute running things, then he lowered his body a bit and stretching up his arms to welcome them into his embrace. _

'_three… two… one…'  
__His mind was on the counting, brace himself from the two lovely kids. And there was them, in his arms, hugging him tightly. Without hesitant, he replied it back, affectionately. _

_June, he loves this boy dearly. Heart and soul.  
__Ichi, he loves this boy sincerely. Head to toe._

_Although Ichi only their gardener's son, Mr. Lake, but he never let that boy feel down hearted about that. Like how he treated June, the same will Ichi got. Even his name, Tohma asked him to call him Onii chan. Not Master Alex, like the others did.  
__Tohma slowly sit back on the ground as he gathers both boys in his arms. June on his left lap and Ichi on his right lap.  
_'_Perfect'  
__He thought._

_**Are we bothering you, ne nii chan?  
**__Tohma only smiles and shakes his head as the big sparkle dark orient eyes looking at him pleadingly. Even if the answer is yes, how could he say that? Nah, they never will bother him! _

_**We saw you're here; we just wanted to spend quality time with you, nii chan.  
**__Tohma turn his face to the other side, facing the boy who got the large beautiful violet eyes. He kiss his brother's forehead with a soft chuckle came along. A soft tug at his right sleeve reminds him that Ichi also wanted for that kiss. With an easy move, he planted his kiss on the boy's forehead, like he did to June._

_**There, there, both of you.  
**__Both of the boys sit up straight and perk their ears staring at him.  
_'_Hmmpp, such as an usagi'  
__**Neither you  
**__He touched Ichi's nose,  
__**Nor you  
**__He touched June's nose,  
__**Are bothering me. And, we can have our quality time together, start with…  
**__Tohma take a breath and large grin plaster on his face.  
__**Attacking Ryu Onii chan with tickles. Lots of lots of them! Starting NOW!!!**_

_Poor Ryuichi, his nap that noon end with a hyper teenager with his two little assistant attacks him with tickles over and over. _

XXX

'knock knock'

Tohma back again to the reality. The knocked from the door awaken him from his memory. That was one of his sweet memories with June, Ichi, and Ryuichi. Something can make him smile, genuinely.

A head pop up behind his office door, watching him, silent request for entering the office. It was Sakano, Bad Luck's producer. Shuichi's producer. Shuichi, brother in law to be… Brother in law… Brother…  
Brother, he loves that sound!

Sakano stepped inside the office with a leather file in his hand after received nods from his boss. Slowly, he approaches the blond man in front of him and handles the files to his boss.  
**Good afternoon, boss.  
**Like always, he greet his Shacho respectively.

**Same to you, Sakano san, have a sit.  
**Sakano do the ordered silently as Tohma go through with the file that he had gave to him. The file was contained with what Bad Luck activities for the whole last month. It was an official report that he must show to Tohma every month end. Everything was in there. That includes their work progressives, their attendance, charts, fans, until what so ever pops up from internet about them, will be put into the report.  
Tohma wants to know every single details of the band. So, this is his job to fulfill.

**So.. Sakano san, how was the day?  
**Tohma put aside the report, he will read the details when he free. And now, he put his friendly gaze at his former manager.

**Hmm.. like usual.  
**The band was practicing when Shuichi came. And…  
**Oh, Shindou kun a little bit late today, well he was very late. But before he said anything,  
**While Bad Luck was arranging some music notes, Shuichi was storming into the studio. From expression of his face, he was about saying something amazing news.  
**Suddenly in a dash, he was grabbed by Nakano san and disappeared. Living K san steaming from head to toe.  
**The memory of how K shouted, make him feel chill a while. Somehow, K can be a very ugly beast. Uglier than the ugliest beast.  
**And K san… he  
**'Sigh'  
**I think the whole NG building was shaking when he shouted. He looked so…**

**Scary?  
**Tohma interrupted. He knows K. K always looks scary when he shouts.

**No…  
**Tohma frown from the answer. His eye brows were arched.  
_K's not scary? This can be interesting._

**Moreuglythanscary.  
**Sakano blurted it out. Make Tohma narrowed his eyes.

**He looked so ugly.  
**Tohma finished the previous unfinished sentence. And then, he explodes with laughs. He can accept if K was scary, but ugly, UGLY?_  
K, ugly. Oh crap…!_

**Err… Sha-Shacho?!  
**Sakano ask him in his panic mode. What happen with his boss? He knows lately, Tohma had changed, softer and happier. But he never though Tohma will laughs like that, in front of him? Odd!

**No.. Nothing.  
**He manages to stop his laughter. But his shoulder still shaking and his face was all red.

Sakano keeps watching him with amused. He wanted to know why or how, but he got no guts to ask. He had heard from Ryuichi that Tohma was once a happy cheerful person, but then something happen and he changed. In his life, he tough that he will never to meet that once a cheerful and happy Seguchi Tohma but today, today is THE DAY! His Shacho looks so innocents, so pure, so genuine, so…  
So much to say to describe.

**Never pick a fight with an ugly ****person; they've got nothing to lose.  
**Tohma suddenly chirped.

**Uh?  
**_What was that?  
_Sakano kind of blur when he heard that words.

Tohma gave him a chuckle before proceeds.  
**Simple, when somebody become ugly, run, don't stay. Ol' quote.**

**Ooo… I see…  
**_An old quote huh.  
__He's likes playing with words. Just like Shindou kun.  
__Hmm… what a coincident._

**Well… Shacho, I got to go now.  
**He's standing up from where he sits.  
**I must find K san before he flush those boys into the toilet, alive.**

Tohma laugh again, only softer this time and nodding his head given his approval to Bad Luck's Producer.  
**Thak you Sakano san, have a nice day to you.  
**His eyes were gleaming with joy.

**No, Thank YOU, Seguchi San. But I really do need the nice day today.  
**He bows to his Shacho and turn around heading towards outside the office.  
_I must save the boys. God, help me!_

Tohma send him with his eyes until the man was totally gone from his sight. Then he reached over the abandon file and flips the pages carefully. He was ready to go through again the report when his cell phone started to rings. From the ringtone he already knew who the caller is. Without any second thought, he push the answer button.

**Eiri san**

XXX

On NG Rooftop

**Oh my God! OH MY GOD!!  
**Shuichi screamed out his lung after he heard what Hiro had told him. That news, that big news, was the second big shock he received for today.  
**NAKANO HIROSHI!!!  
**He screamed again. He felt so happy for his best friend. So sssoooo happy for him. He hugs his friends so tight only to release him when that poor guy turns to blue.

**That's why I brought you here. Not just K can shake this building, you too.  
**Hiro said to him while ruffling his pink soft hair. Actually the color has changed a bit, looks like it turn to rich magenta now. And that mean Shuichi has not re color his hair yet.  
**What happen to the hair?  
**Both of them take their sit on the concrete and hugging their knees facing the Tokyo city while talking.

**I decided to change it back to natural color, naturally. Let it be like that, I know I'll look weird when it starts to process, you know half pink half dark brown, but its gonna be ok.  
**That's what he had decided. No more color – coloring. No more pink. It is time to grown up, become adult. It is time to be serious. Time to transform from teenage boy to young man. Time to become a husband into somebody else life.

**Even if it is black? Geez.. Shuichi… for a long time I know you, you never like your natural hair color, why sudden change?  
**That's true. Since little, Shuichi dislike his hair color. He always hides them with his cap. Then he started to dye them black back in high school.

**Yes, but people change so do I. I've grown up, Hiroshi.  
**Hiroshi. Translate, Shuichi being serious.  
_Back then, people teased me for my brown colored hair. When I change them to black, they said nothing, and when the hair transformed to pink, they love it! How foolish._

**Yeah I can see that. Grown up and being matured.  
**Of course he noticed that. And he is happy for his buddy.  
**Hey Shu, this changing color and the grown up stuff, what's going on?  
**_He's looking serious. Something fishy…_

**Hmmm…  
**Shuichi put his chin on his knees, still looking at the view in front of him.  
**Nothing much… just that thinking how my life flow... My loving family... My bestfriend... My dreams... Love of my life...  
**'chuckle'  
**Never though love of my life is a man. But there he is. Our wedding ceremony this coming Sunday... Then you and Ayaka having a baby...**

**OH WAIT!!!  
**Both of them shout at the same time. Ignore the view of Tokyo city; both of them are facing each other.

**WE ARE SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT YOU AND AYAKA. NOT ABOUT ME!  
****  
YOU'RE GOING TO MARY YUKI-SAN THIS SUNDAY?!! **

Guess what, they shout in unison again. 

XXX

**Can you do that?**

_**We are lack of time, Eiri san. But I'll try my best.**_

**Yeah I know. But I really want to do this.**

_**You really love him, do you?**_

**Seguchi…**

_**Deduct for today, we only got 4 only days. How about your works? Any dateline you gonna have to meet?**_

**Only five chapters left. And I've checked with Mizuki this morning. Bad news, I was wrong about my dateline. The good news is, instead of next Monday, my dateline was on the next two months. So I can finish the 'project' by this noon. The rest are up to you. **

_**My my Eiri san, I never heard before you talk for such a long sentences. Impressive.**_

**Seguchi…**

_**Brother dear, I am happy for you.**_

**Whatever. Back to the question, can you do that?**

_**Are you serious to do this?**_

**Sure I do?**

_**Do you?**_

**Do not doubt on me.**

_**A ha…**_

**Don't A ha me. I really love him. I want world to know so can you help me?!**

_**Patience, Eiri san. I only teased you.**_

**Seguchi**

_**Shu chan called me 'brother'. That really sounds nice to me.**_

…

_**I feel like I can help him in anything he wants.**_

…

_**You know… a big brother always do anything for his little precious one.**_

…

_**Anything mean anything.**_

…

_Damn you Seguchi…  
_**Tohma**

_**Oh I think I heard something. **_

**Fuck you! Can you help me or not, Tohma?!**

…

**Fine!**

…

**o.nii.san.**

_**Deal!**_

**W-what?**

_**After you finish your part, come to my place, we make the arrangement.**_

**Eh, you sure?**

_**Yes, Eiri san.**_

**Eiri.**

_**Pardon?**_

**Just Eiri.**

_**O-ok.**_

**Se- Nii san, thank you.**

_**It's ok Eiri. Hearing you called me that, I think I can sleep well today.**_

**Tonight I'll send them via email. Tomorrow morning, I'll meet you.**

_**Alright then.**_

**And one more thing, Shuichi shall know nothing about this.**

_**Cross my fingers.**_

**Tohma.**

_**Kidding. Cross my heart.**_

**Thanks again, 'brother'.**

_**Anytime Eiri, anytime.**_

'click'

_Done!  
__Phase one, Propose Shuichi again.  
__Check!_

_Phase two, Asking Seguchi's help for the project.  
__Check!_

_Phase three, The words.  
__You can start now, Uesugi Eiri._

With that, Yuki dash from the living room to the study. He must start his works or Tohma will not receive it on time. Tohma had agree to help him, so he must appreciate it. That guy had done too many things to help him. Official or not. And he never thanked him. Rude.  
Today, something has changed. Suddenly he felt sorry for his brother in law. After he witnessed what had happen between Tohma and Shuichi last week, he knew that the word 'brother' mean so much to the older man. And he decided to call him by name that Tohma longed to hear. That precious word – Oniisan.  
_Thanks for everything, oniisan._

XXX

* * *

End of chapter seven

* * *


	8. eight

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted Murakami Maki. But other than that, the characters are mine.  
Lots of grammar error. Sorry………  
Feel free to correct my words._

* * *

For my reviewer from my chapter 7,

obsession14-c

kissssss for youuuuu… chuuuu

* * *

**Eiri.. I'm hooommmeee…**

Shuichi padded happily across the hall directed to the study. He glanced to the wall clock hanging proudly at it place, he was early home today. In time like this, where else his lover could be beside inside the room. He giggled childishly.

The door wasn't close and Shuichi entered slowly, with imagination Eiri was typing with all his heart into his notebook. But, there's no Eiri in his seat like usual. Just the notebook opens wide with screen saver on it. Shuichi stepped closer to the screen, his face smiled warmly as he read what is written on the screen saver.

…baka, forever mine…

_Oh Eiri…_

Suddenly he was lovingly embraced from behind, he doesn't have to turn around, he just stands there and lean his head to the owner of the chest that he knows by heart.

Yuki, in the other way close his eyes; put his chin on Shuichi's head. Relaxing. Inhaling. Memorizing. He tightens his hold and receives a soft 'hmmmm' from his lover. He was in the kitchen when Shuichi arrived. Five minutes ago, he had sent 'that thing' to Tohma and his brother in law will do the arrangements. Life will come completely busy within this week, until the wedding ceremony.

**You are one hour early, love.  
**Eiri whispered huskily before nibbled at the cute ear, received a soft moaned from the little man.

**You know what it means?  
**He continued his nibbled as Shuichi shake his head lightly.

**That means, we have extra one hour tonight!  
**Quickly he scooped his little Shu chan in his arms and retrieved to their bedrooms.

**B-but Eiri…  
**Shuichi whined.  
**I don't have my dinner yetttt… beside, I need to shower, I cannot sleep nowww…**

**Who said you have to sleep now?  
**Yuki grinned evilly towards Shuichi, and yet didn't stop his steps.  
**After this, we will take the shower, TOGETHER.**

Shuichi gulped.

**Then, we will go out. I had reserved a nice dinner for you. Today, I'm too lazy to cook.**

Shuichi smiled widely. _Dinner at outside with Eiri, Yay!_

**Then, we can have a small walk at the park, you can hold my hand or cling to me like there's no tomorrow.**

He received a soft punch at his shoulder and small pout from the cute lips.

**After that, arrive home, since us both already sweaty from the walk, so we will take another round of shower.**

Shuichi's face turn out as red as tomato now. _Eiri.. you are such a pervert!_

**I bet you will tired to death after that, means, I will carry you like this from the bathroom,**

They already in the bedroom.

**Put you slowly on the bed,**

Yuki put slowly his lover on the bed and straddling over him with his predator look.

**And to have you again for the fifth time for today. How was my plan?**

Before Shuichi could answer him, his mouth was captured by Yuki's passionately. Well, the scheduled that Yuki's made, is perfect!  
And days went by smoothly.

xxx

Sunday (on the wedding ceremony)

Yuki p.o.v.

Finally the big day has come. It is just like a dream. A very sweet beautiful dream. But I know it is not. This is my reality. My own sweet beautiful reality. Today, my baka will be mine. Of course he is mine before, but not entirely! I mean, well you know… officially mine! Although we have to wait for another few month to sign the legal paper as a life partner, but who cares! One whole Japan will be recognizing him as mine after today ceremony. He will be known as Uesugi Shindou Shuichi. We already discuss this matter before, and came out with such a brilliant solution. Two brand new people will be born today. Curious huh? Those persons are Uesugi Shindou Shuichi and Uesugi Shindou Eiri. Yup, that's the baka and me! Those will we be our new name after today. I have no objection from my family to change my name. Although that old man came out with sour on his already sour face, but he still gave me his blessing. Strange?! Who though that old fart will do such that thing? I guess Mika is right. He does love me after all. Well daddy, thanks. Love you too. SAPPY!! God help me!

Everybody in the family gives me their supports. Dad and my perverted brother do all the arrangement in and out the temple. Oh yes, Shuichi and I will get married in Uesugi Temple, conducted by Uesugi monk and his little assistant. Guess who…? My lovely pregnant bad tempered older sister takes charge for my outfit. So she annoyed me something about montsuki kimono, some haori, some stupid hakama pants, and something else that I don't give a damn. **Eiri, you should take this…** **Eiri that color suits you... Eiri this Eiri that… **But I just followed her commands without complaining. I know she is doing what is the best for me. Just go with her flows and I will be safe. Head to toe. And as for Seguchi, he had helped me a lot. That 'project' of mine was 100 percent completes. I had spends my time with him for the last three days. Want to know what we did? Hmm… wait and see, then you will know.

There will be less than one hour for the ceremony. Mean that I will meet my Shu chan less that one hour too. Oh, forget to mention, I haven't see my beloved fiancé for about three days. Three days for god sake! His family had kidnapped him from me. They forbid me from meeting him or hearing from him before the wedding day. If only one day, I can accept it, but three days!! Yet I didn't have any choices but to obey. Poor my Shu chan. Don't worry my love, today we will meet again. Soon. So I just wait and sit here, in a waiting room, sulking.

xxx

Shuichi p.o.v.

Today is the day. TODAY IS THE DAY!! Oh my God! I can't stop my heart from beating so fast. Today, I will become Eiri's lawful wed wife. Err… I mean husband. Although I always play the wife role, I guess you know why, hehehe, but I'm still a man, so husband sounds more suitable for me. What am I babbling about? Hmm.. I wonder what is Eiri doing now? It has been three days since I haven't seen or hear him. My family had kidnapped me from NG building since last Thursday. It was Hiro and Suguru who convinced me to stay at my old house or I would run away from there already! I though Mama and Maiko had gone crazy and transformed into some cruel family members who forbid their child to meet their lover, just like some Hindi movie. Thanks to my buddies, all the evil thought disappears.

And later that night in my room, I received a phone call from Seguchi san ooppss, Tohma Nii who give me permission to take leaves from work. He asked me to relax and put away all the stresses. He also has asked Hiro to hand me his private and privilege card member at one of his most favorite club house. Asking me to do what I ever I want to do with it. **Do everything you wants Shu chan, Spa, Sauna, Jacuzzi, Medicure, Pedicure, etcetera etcetera. **Wow, who should though that! Seguchi Tohma, one oh the most powerful business man in Japan pampered me like these. Who am I to reject that kind of offer? I am the luckiest man on earth! I have a protected and loving family; I have such a powerful man as my brother in law. I have trusted friends around me, and I have beloved future husband who always loves me. I have everything! Speaking of that gold haired angel, after I finished my conversation with Tohma Nii, he handed the phone to Eiri. Eiri! The person that I missed so much. I couldn't control myself from crying just I heard he said **hey**. It takes few minutes to get me back on track – well after received some comforting words from Eiri, I managed to calm. He said that I should spend my time with my family before the big day. He is also doing the same thing. And we can't meet or hear each other for three days before the wedding. Some tradition! But it is ok, nothing will go wrong, everything will be fine. He assured me his words. My angel wanted to meet my happy energetic baka face at our wedding ceremony, not some sad gloomy tired face or he will smack my head in front of everybody else. Stupid Eiri!

After some chit chat plus some flirting and mushy of course, we hang up the phone. Satisfied grin was plastered all over my face. Then I realized that I had two audiences at my bedroom door – Hiroshi and Suguru, who had evil smirk on their face. What with the face?! Did they heard? Oh crap! I don't know and I don't want to know. Hn. But why were they doing in my room in this hour? Before I opened my mouth to ask them, I was tackled by both of them, falling together on my thick carpeted floor laughing and squealing. They heard me flirting on the phone! Moment after that, Hiro gave me a weird gold card. Then it struck me. The card that Tohma Nii had mentioned. That's why those two monkeys are here. And for the days after that, my life being busy. Thanks to Hiro and Suguru, they always beside me wherever I go or whenever I needed their helps. Everything went smoothly according to plan.

And now, here I am. In a waiting room, one of Uesugi's household rooms. Less than one hour I will meet him. Less then one hour my name will be change into Uesugi Shindou Shuichi. Less than one hour Uesugi Eiri will become Uesugi Shindou Eiri. So here I am again. Sitting in this room, waiting.

xxx

Tohma p.o.v.

Everything was going just fine. Since Shuichi had been taken away from Eiri, we, Eiri and me manage to finished the project without any problem. Nobody accept the member of Nittle Grasper plus Nakano san and Suguru san knows about it. Not to forget Sakano and K. Beside them, nobody knows. That's including my beloved Mika. Sorry dear, but as I know you, you will happy and please as I am. This I guarantee.

As I stroll down the pathway towards the fish pond, I glance over the Uesugi Temple decorations. Such a simple yet beautiful decorations they got here. Thanks to Mika, she always knows what to do. Since both of the families wanted small and private ceremony, so the arrangement that Mika had set up is a Shinto Traditional ceremony. What I understand about this ceremony, only family and close friends are invited to attend. Arrive at the pond; I take my seat to one of the stone stools. Peace at last. Down there, in the house crowded with friends and families. It is not I don't like them, but I need my space. To clear my mind and also to smoke. Aha! As I inhale my cigarette slowly, I rewind back my memories, focus on the Shindou family. Today is my first time I meet them. From what I look and my judgment, no wonder why Shuichi was so full of bubbly happiness all of time. He was raised in such a wonderful loving family. Shindou Warai, Shuichi's mom was a beautiful, chubby and happy go lucky woman. Always laugh and smiles all the time. You can tell it is a sincere smile, not an act. How can I describe her..? Hmm.. Ha, I know! Anybody who ever watches Disney Cinderella, she is like the fairy god mother – younger and slimmer version of course. Bibidi bobidi boo! I already like her. And as Shindou Maiko, her actions just like her brother. Chirps all the time. No need to describe more. Knows Shuichi and you will know her too. I give you my words. Only one person in the Shindou family couldn't attend to the ceremony today. Shindou Kosui, Shuichi's father. He is at China at this moment doing his work. I think he is a photographer, better I check with Shu chan again when I got time. He just sends his blessing from afar since he can't fly back to Tokyo leaving his work behind. Thanks to Eiri emergency express plan, Shindou san cannot adjust his schedule anymore. I guess Shuichi must have his father's look since Maiko was so like their mom's. Like a mirror image as can I tell. Nothing is weird about that; it is common if children took after their parents looks. That's true. Now that, I just wonder whether Shindou Kosui as bubbly as his family? Couldn't wait to meet him.

I glance at my watch, ten minutes more to the ceremony. Slowly I rose from my seat, starting head back to the house, wondering what Shuichi and Eiri doing right now? I never meet them yet today, and I hope they are doing fine. So here I am now, walking to house, smiling.

xxx

Finally the time for the ceremony has come. Everybody in the house was now gathering in the temple. All of them look excited! Tatsuha and his father were already standing in their place taking their position. Beside them, there, Yuki waiting for his partner. His cloths were simple yet elegant. Black kimono suit which made by the finest silk ever, with silver crests bearing his new family name – Uesugi Shindou.

**Psss… Aniki…**

Suddenly Tatsuha whispers something at Yuki's ear. Making him startle for a while.

**What. Do. You. Want?**

A little annoyed with his brother, Yuki send him his famous death glares. But Tatsuha didn't reply him. His eyes were so focus on something moving towards them. Curious, the blond turns around to see what had his brother saw. The hall also was automatic turn silence. There, slowly walking towards them, his angel.

Black pant, purple kimono and purple slippers, pink crest and pink socks… all of them were so match with Shuichi. All of them were so his little Shuichi. Yuki couldn't put off his eyes from his lover as the cute thing taking his steps. He is falling in love with this little creature all over again!

_I love him so much! And his hair…. eh?_

Something is different about the singer's hair. He had color them back to original version – dark brown. Shuichi had nothing to worries about that anymore. His weird hair color was no longer a problem to him. If Yuki and Tohma can stand with color of their hair, why can't him? Besides he wants to give all himself to his Eiri. So this is him. The original Shindou Shuichi, physically.

As Shuichi slowly taking his steps, he couldn't stop the blushing at his face. And with the writer looking at him without any blinking makes him blush even more. At last, he takes the last choice he had – looking down to the mat. That makes him more comfort.

_Stupid Eiri, why did he looking at me like that?!_

The singer manages to arrive at Yuki's side at last. But still refuse to look at the writer. His face still crimson red and he can feels his heart jumping out. Suddenly he felt Yuki's hand touching him, makes him jump a little. Chuckles can be heard from the audiences behind them.

**Hey.  
**Yuki can't waits to meet those violets eyes again. He couldn't restrain himself from touching his lover.

**Hmm..?  
**Their eyes meets again second time for the day. The way Yuki looking at him makes his legs weak. Shu can see love, trust and lust in them. Suddenly Yuki learning over him, saying something that only his lover can hear them.

**Every little thing you do makes me fall in love with you, baka  
**After that, the writer quickly kiss him at his cute nose, receiving a big 'ehemmm' from his father.

All the audience cannot stop themselves from laughing after witnessed that little drama, plus after that, the blond received a smacked on his head from his father, using his paper fan. Mika, who sits beside Tohma notice a small pout at his brother's face, makes her cries happy tears. That man was no longer cold hearted, Yuki. That man over there is his long lost brother, Eiri.

Another person who also noticed the same thing is Tohma. Because of Shuichi, Eiri is back. That makes him more and more loves that bubbly boy. Shifting his gaze at the singer, that boy had just laugh from happiness while ruffling Yuki's hair, makes he want to smile. And he did. That boy had changed his hair color. Tohma had heard once from Sakano that Shuichi's natural hair wasn't black, but at that time, he don't care and doesn't pay any attention to them. And now, dark brown, violets eyes, fairs baby smooth skin really make him look gorgeous. And there is two weird things about this boy, first, with this new look, Shuichi doesn't look like a Japanese at all and second, Tohma don't understand why does the singer became fairer and fairer in this days. As he remembers, Shuichi had a tanned skin at the first time they meet. And now, if he is not mistaken, looks like the singer is fairer than Eiri! He made a mental note to ask his suspicious later. Still looking at Shuichi, a wave of sudden he felt nostalgic.

_June…_

Uesugi monk had starts his chanting and purifying the couple…

xxx

**Before I announce both of you a married couple, may I ask did both of you have your own speech of promises?**

Both Yuki and Shuichi nodding their head. Certainly 100 percent yes, they do have their own vow! They had waited for this moment to come likes eternity. Facing each other, eyes meeting eyes, slowly Yuki takes Shuichi's hand in his. He is about to saying his words yet he's so nervous to death.

Shuichi squeeze his hand lightly, give him the softest smiles saying to unsound words, 'it's ok, take your time, I'll wait forever, love'

Like miracle, Yuki understand them all. Returning his lover smiles, take a long big breath, then he starts to deliver his vow.

**For so long I have been an island, when no one could ever reach these shore. I knew that there would come a time, when these two hearts would entwine, just put your hand in mine. **

**I'm ready to begin this journey, well I'm with you with every step you take. And we've got a whole lifetime to share and I'll always be there, Shuichi this I swear.**

**So, please believe me for these words I say are true, don't deny me a lifetime loving you. If you ask me will I be true? Do I gave my all to you? Then I will say I do.**

**I love you Shuichi, I do.**

Then he slipped the wedding rings on Shuichi's ring fingers. Everybody in the hall was stunning in hearing what Yuki had said. All the things he said were right, all the things he said we so beautiful. Even Uesugi monk looked at him without blinking. His daughter and son in law were rights, this Shuichi boy bringing to good things in their life.

Shuichi still looking at Yuki's face did not know how to react? What ever that his lover had said makes him freeze. His lover had confronts his love in front of peoples? Shuichi was so loss in his thought, entering his lala land, flying without wings… until he comes back to reality when his hand was squeezed by Yuki.

**Huh?**

**Your turn, silly.**

Then he realizes his turn to speak has come. Still holding hand, Shuichi cleared his throat, signaling he is ready.

**I often wonder why, someone as flawed as I, deserves to be happy as you make me. So as the years roll by, I'll be there by your side, I'll follow you wherever your hearts takes me. This I promise you.**

**Dear, I know that god must love me, because he sends you to me. **

**Dear, when you ask what I feel – I say love, when you ask how I know – I say trust. Don't asks me why, let's just feel what we feel, because sometimes it's the secret that keeps it alive. And the most important things, it's everything you do, makes me fall in love with you.**

**I really love you, Eiri. I really do.**

Slowly the wedding ring was inserted at Yuki's finger. There, he had said them. The speech he had created just for one person. Yuki still holding his hand. Yuki still looking at him. Yuki still stand there quietly. And now, Yuki is smiling at him and brushed away Shuichi's tears. Since when the water broke out? The singer didn't aware that his eyes were making tears. All he knows he was so relief after saying those things.

**And now, both of you, I announce, married.**

The last speech of the ritual makes Shuichi jumps on the spot cling into his husband. HIS HUSBAND! Yuki held him in his arms tightly, buried his face on Shuichi's neck inhaling the unique scent of his husband. And both of them so loss in their kisses, didn't hear anything cheering and clapping sound at the background. They are so loss…

xxx

After that, there some banquet for everybody at the backyard of the house. Tohma scanning the place quietly. Peace. He loves peace so much. Everyone was chattering happily with each other. Laughs can be heard from anywhere. One of them is the groom himself. Shuichi was enjoying having a chit chat with his Mika. Teasing and asking about the unborn babies in Mika's tummy, and receive an ear pulling from her. Unconsciously, the director of NG Records laugh and heading towards them.

As Tohma approach them, he heard their conversation.

**Ok ok, surely the babies will be as beautiful as you, Mika san.**

**Uhum.. that's more like it. And Shu, call me Mika san again, then I'll pull your ear, this time harder.**

**Huh??**

**That's mean, she wants you to call her like what you had call me, Shu chan.  
**Tohma interrupted them from behind.

**Oh.. like that.. errmm… surely the babies will be as beautiful as you, onee chan.  
**Blush!

**Kyaaaa…! I have a new brother!  
**He got a big hug from Mika. That scary woman hugged him. Wow!

That scent makes Tohma laugh even more.

**Hi there, Tohma nii chan.. It's been awhile, right? How are you? **- Shuichi

**I am good as always I am. And you? **- Tohma

**Me?? Well… never been better. Happy as always. And now I wonder where Eiri is, he said he got a surprise for me. Did you see him, Tohma nii? **– Shuichi

Before Tohma answer him, all of people in the garden startled with a sudden announcement. Searching where the sound came from, suddenly Shuichi notice Hiro and Suguru come out with their music instrumental.

_Eh? What are they doing? A show? Who gonna sing?_

As Hiro and Suguru playing an instrumental song that he never heard before, suddenly his husband comes out with microphone on his hand.

**Good day ladies and gentlemen. As we know, today is the most historical moment for me and Shu. So this is a little present that I have made for him, with a lots of helping from Oniisan. Shu, I am singing for you. And Shu, I'm borrowing your team mate for a while, kay. **– Wink!

Shuichi – speechless. Moveless. Blinkless.  
_(an: hahaha.. what with those words)_

And the music starts…

_**Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world  
Against the world**_

_**You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire**_

_**Sometimes I feel like  
The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible**_

_**Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight**_

_**Us against the world  
Against the world**_

_**There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on**_

_**Sometimes I feel  
I can't keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I'm with you  
I can feel so unbreakable**_

_**Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight**_

_**We're not gonna break  
Cause we both still believe  
We know what we've got  
And we've got what we need alright  
We're doing something right**_

_**Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall**_

_**Us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall**_

_**Us against the world  
Yeah it's us against the world, baby  
Us against the world  
Tonight**_

_**Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world**_

Shuichi still standing there, shock! A poke at his forehead made him back to reality. Tohma stands beside him smiles childishly.  
**My my Shu chan, what do you think since I have to bring you back to reality. I am curious…**

Shuichi was ready to runs to Eiri, suddenly he turns around to Tohma, give him a wink  
**You should aware with your c****uriosity nii chan because curiosity killed the curiousitor.**

With that, Shuichi flew to his husband, tackled him down to the ground and kisses him over and over again. Leaving a still shock Tohma and Mika!

**Tohma, how did he know?**

**I…  
**_How did he know?_

_xxx_

* * *

End of chapter 8

* * *

Hahaha… finally I manage to update this fiction. Fuh!! It's been a long time.. I am so sorryyyyy…

IQ test – still remember who made that curiosity killed the curiousitor quote?

* * *

the song that Eiri sang - Us against the world, from westlife


	9. nine

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation's characters. They are owned and copyrighted Murakami Maki. But other than that, the characters are mine.  
__**LOTS OF GRAMMAR ERROR**__. Sorry………  
Feel free to correct my words._

* * *

For my reviewers from my chapter 8,  
obsession14-c and TragickPast  
thank you thank you thank you ^_____^

Previously in IQ test – still remember who made that 'curiosity killed the curiousitor quote'?  
The answer – Seguchi Chris Tsubasa / June

* * *

_How did he know?_

… _**This is my proverb. Property of Seguchi Chris Tsubasa. 'Curiosity killed the Curiousitor'. Hahaha…**_

_**... June dear, there's no such things called curiousitor ...**_

… _**There's no such thing called that? Hmmm… curiousitor… curiousitor… curiousitor… Ne, ne, Lex nii chan, it is just a proverb. It doesn't matter how the word usage, right? So, I will use this 'curiousitor' word as for my first proverb. You should write it somewhere in your notebook so you will remember it …**_

_Oh my LORD, how did Shuichi know? No body should ever know about the sentence._

In Tohma life, only Ryuichi and Mika had ever heard the words. And he'd make sure that both of them not using them freely. And they had kept their promise since. And today, how on earth Shuichi came out with such sentence? Plus with the look, the eyes, the smile, makes Tohma really don't know what to do!

From where he stands, he watched how childishly Shuichi tackled Eiri to the ground. He heard people laughing at the newly wed couple, but Tohma, he's at the state of frozen. Luckily, a gentle squeeze from Mika had bring him back from his stupor.

The blond excused himself and went to the restroom. He needs to calm himself down. After washing his face, he felt a lot calmer than before. He had debated with his inner self, that maybe Ryuichi had accidentally slipped the words to Shuichi since both of them were good friend. Yes, that makes sense. But still, why does his heart beats so fast? Watching his reflection, Tohma take a deep breath. It is time to walk out from the rest room. And he doesn't know how to face Shuichi. Odd, but true.

By the time Tohma reach at the garden, he felt so relief after he heard that the wedding couple mysteriously disappear, yet no one searching for them. Relief? But why did he felt that way? Images of Shuichi keep playing around his head. Within these days, in his observation, the singer is more alike and alike to June. That the major thing he could not understand! And today, 99.9% of Shuichi's appearance mirroring June for heaven sake!

_If this is the way that the Lord has given to forget the past…Maybe I should accept them_

Slowly, the shacho make his way to Mika and the others, continuing the party. He will see Shuichi in NG building in two days more.

* * *

Later that night, in the balcony, honeymoon suite, Kyoto.

Two figures standing close to each other watching the night scenery. The smaller man standing close the railing and the taller man embracing him form behind.

Yuki's hand securely buckles Shuichi's waist and Shuichi's hand holding them warmly. His was pink head casually learning on the chest of his now husband. Perfect.

**Ne Eiri  
**The singer broke the silence between them. He got plenty of questions he wanted to ask his lover. After their disappearing from the garden, Yuki had given him another surprise. His husband already booked the honeymoon suite for them. And their journey of making loves starts since. Well, three days such a long day. Three days!

**Hmm…  
**Yuki answers him and give a soft kiss on his husband right cheek. How he loves this younger man, only god know. How he missed this smaller man, only Lord know. Three days of not meeting each other made him insane. Not including how much of the hungry of Shuichi's taste, only heaven and hell know.

**This is real, right? The ceremony is real, right? The vows are real.. right?  
**All the things that they had gone through today like a dream for him, for both of them. Yuki Eiri, once a cold hearted man, and Shindou Shuichi, a hyper crazy young man, finally settled down. Bond by marriage and love. Shuichi felt tears gathers around his eyes. It is hard to believe these all things are true. A soft sniff follows up after the question.

**Hey  
**Yuki spoon the singer to face him. The tears that fill Shuichi's eyes, he kissed them away.

**Baka  
**He kisses at the tip of the cute nose. Then, letting his husband snuggle at his chest which only covers by thick, fluffy bath robe. Both of them only wear those.

**My cute little baka  
**Of course today was real. He will die frustration if this is only a dream. His hand slowly rubbing Shuichi's back. He will not let go this younger man, what ever may happen.

**And the song?  
**Come a muffle voice from Shuichi, who slowly raise his head to meet the eyes of his lover. Gold. Charming gold.

The song, Us against the world. That was the project that Yuki had made with Tohma. The lyrics were from him. Tohma do the rest of music arrangement. Accepts bad luck member (minus Shuichi) and Nittle Grasper, plus with the crazy American gunman and the idiotic producer, no one else knows about it. Not even Mika. Poor her.

**The song, I made for you, only you.  
**He did once, wrote a song. Shining collection. But this time is different. This time he's the one who sing. This time he's the one who stood on stage.

**Do you like it? How was I?  
**For Shuichi, all the treasure in the world could not compare with the song. The lyrics were so perfect. It was story of their life. Them against the world. That's true. Japan still not accepts same sex marriage yet they still go married. Their love, invincible. Their love, unbreakable.

Yuki's question, how should he give the answers? With all his heart, of course he loves the song very much! Suddenly the singer grinning childishly towards his husband.  
**Zero talent. You got zero talent.**

Before the writer realize what had he said, Shuichi quickly made an escape from his husband embrace, running inside the room to save his fate.

**YOU BRAT!!!  
**The handsome writer chasing him from behind. Oh well, the night is still young for them.

* * *

Two days later. Wednesday. NG Building. Lunch time.

All Bad Luck members stay around in the studio, not very rushing to having their lunch. They just got a new song and start to work on it. Thanks to their leader, two days of instant wedding leave had given him wonderful inspiration to write a song. And now, they just lay off lazily, waiting for Tohma, who had promise them to bring take out food. The sacho had become a very good friend to them.

While waiting, Suguru slowly play with his keyboard. Shuichi, Hiro and K chattering something about their new outcome album. Suddenly Shuichi stood up and asking Suguru in a loud voice.  
**Suguru, that music! Is My Favorite!**

Suguru stop his playing, smiling and nodding toward Shuichi.  
**Yes Shuichi. It is nice, isn't it? Come and join me.**

**I will I will I will. Wait for a moment will ya? I want to borrow a violin from the music equipment room!  
**After that, the singer dash to his destination. Not realizing Tohma already arrives at the room, watching him in surprise. The president make his way to where Hiro and K sat – at the corner of the studio. Carefully, the blond put down the lunch. He's bringing them pizzas.

**Thank you Tohma san.  
**Hiro helps him by preparing the drinks.

**No big deal. You can eat now you know…  
**Tohma sit at the empty seat beside Hiro. Flashing his bright smile to the guitarist.

**It is ok; I think I'll wait for Shuichi. Hey K, how about you?  
**Shift to K, who busy polishing his gun.

**Same goes here.  
**The answer from their Manager.

In a high voice, Hiroshi asks Suguru, and receives the same answer. And Tohma himself wants to wait Shuichi. Talk about the singer…  
**Say Hiro san.. if I not mistaken, I heard Shuichi wants to borrow a violin?**

**Yea.. he wants to accompany Suguru with the instrument.  
**Hiro answered him with a shrug.

**Violin? I didn't know he can play violin?  
**This is very new to Tohma. He knows Shuichi can play with both piano and guitar, but violin? The queen of instrument?! Shuichi??

**Tohma san, actually, Shu chan can conduct an orchestra if he wants to. He knows and he can play with anything called music instrument. Anything. You can test him, just gave any random instrument, and you'll see the result.  
**All the words that Hiro just said were facts. For years along he became Shuichi's friend, Shuichi is a music intelligent. Yet, he never shows them off. He is such a diamond in a rough.

**Is he?  
**But before Tohma continue anything…

**Suguru! I'm back. Sorry for the waiting!  
**The cute singer storm in the studio directs to where Suguru stood. Still not realizing the extra member in the studio. Suguru tried to tell Shuichi about Tohma but canceled it after he saw the signal from the blond asking not to tell Shuichi anything.

**Lucky I was found a violin which suitable to my size.  
**Shuichi continue babbling taking out the violin from its container.

**Only one left. Only one. Can you imagine that?  
**The singer did not realize three pair eyes were following him.

**Lucky.. lucky.. lucky  
**Standing in a right position, Shuichi is ready to play.

**Ready Shu kun?  
**Suguru who also ready in his sitting position and his fingers were onto his keyboard asking him. Shuichi answered him with a wink and a bright smile.

And the music began…

* * *

Seguchi Alex Tohma was stunned. Unspeakable. Shock! The pink hair baka, correction, once a pink haired baka, such a music genius. Pachelbel's Canon. Shuichi playing them beautifully. With his eyes close and his dreamy smile, he really look like and angel! Tohma, in his land of awe, watching every move that Shuichi ever made, memorize them.

And the music continues playing…

* * *

Slowly he opens his eyes, meeting with Suguru's. Both of them were smiling to each other. Satisfy with their performance.

**Thanks Shuichi. You are helping me so much.  
**Suddenly, Suguru stand up and hugging him for a moment.

**Nah… I enjoy the song very much too… but.. what do you mean I'm helping you?  
**Tilting his head.

**That's the point. You see…  
**Scratching his head.  
**The person that I date now loves to play violin too.  
**Suguru's face already crimson red.

**I see  
**Shuichi give him a naughty grin, make Suguru's face redder  
**And…?**

**And… She used to play this ****Canon in D**** with her elder brother  
**_I'm sorry love, but today, everybody in this room will know who you are. No more hiding._

**Aha... Future brother in law. Both of them good in music, ne?  
**The singer really excited. This is the first time Suguru talk about his lover.

**Yes. It was her brother who teaches her violin in first place. And they always play together if they got time.  
**_Until now, everything is good.. go me go!_

**Hmm, like that… it is like me and Mai chan. I always play music with her. She also knows how to play violin too. Accepts, when she play, I'm the one who used the keyboard – just like you and me today.  
**Talking about his precious beloved sister, Maiko.

**Err…  
**Nervous.

**Your girlfriend and her brother played violin, right? You should accompany them with your keyboard. It is much better if you use piano.  
**Talk with high spirits.

**Ano ne… Shuichi kun…  
**Fidgeting fingers.

**Huh? Nani nani??  
**Watching excitedly his friend.

**My girlfriend, when she playing her violin, her brother…  
**Suguru looked at his shoes  
*murmur… murmur… murmur…*

**Eh! What? What? What? Suguru, louder please!!!  
**Really do not understand why Suguru acting strange.

**Her brother accompanies her with his keyboard. Pink keyboard.  
**Still looking at his shoes.

**Oh, that's beautiful! It is like me and Mai chan…  
**Shuichi exclaim happily, looking at Suguru's eyes. Suddenly…  
**Oh! Wait! Wait a sec… hmmm… Where do both of you first met?  
**Narrowing his eyes, getting close to the picture.

**M… Mu… Mu…  
**Nervous are getting bad and bad.

**Oh come on, stop that. Music class, ne?  
**The picture is clear now. Suguru's only nod his head. Not trusting to his voice.  
**Suguru… oh my! Oh My! It is true? It is it is it is?  
**Screaming like a crazy fan girl.

**Y – yeah..  
**Nodding his head.

**You little monkey!  
**Shuichi give him a bone crushing hug!

**You are not mad, Shu kun?  
**Looking at violet orbs, pleadingly.

**Why should I? I'm going to call her now!  
**In a blink, Shuichi disappear from the room. Once again not realize Tohma was also in there. Leaving three confuse men sitting quietly at the corner of the room. Sighing, Suguru walks to them, wanting to explain everything.

* * *

End Of Chapter 9

* * *

**IQ test – Who is Suguru lover??  
**_**Anyone who gimme the correct answer, I'll reward them **__**Pachelbel's Canon**_

_This fiction was updated again.. Yosh!!!  
__By the way,  
__Pachelbel's Canon__ also know as __Canon In D__.  
__Until then… sayonara…_


End file.
